With a Corproal's Wings
by Zavier Dedallious
Summary: Book 1 in the Wings Trilogy. Levi was helping clean up the ruckus left over from Trost when he opens the closet to find a seven year old girl tucked away in a closet. His heart opens up to this child, who reminds him of his childhood. For those who have read the first story, here is the five years that you missed between Ensrahi and Levi. [LevixChild!Character]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Father Levi x Daughter Character

**Welcome back! I'm sorry I lied about the full metal alchemist, I just couldn't leave a five year chunk out of Levi and Ensrahi's life. This is gonna be a little different, as it's not gonna have a POV but rather focus on different characters. I can't exactly create a 7 year old POV without being vague... That just isn't my style. As you guys know. I do not own anything from Snk, and I just thought this would be a cute idea. **

-_Levi-_

"Mister, where exactly are we going?" The little girl asked, as Levi grunted. He didn't understand why four-eyes stuck him with the child. Levi wasn't interested, nor was he willing to take care of it. The only reason he'd take care of the child is if she shared a mutual interest of cleaning, because he didn't want to have to clean up the mess a child would make. Levi knew that if he had to clean up after the little brat, than his paperwork would never get done. As if it was never done in the first place.

"Mister?" She bothered him again, as the little girl pulled on his cloak.

"Will you be quiet, brat?" He asked roughly as the little girl's eyes seem to darken and she looked down in silence. The entire battalion stopped, Erwin deciding it was finally time to have lunch; knowing most of his squad puked out most of their food along the way through a desolate Trost. Levi got off of his horse, guiding Shadow amongst the others letting the little girl ride on him. The horse nickered, and shook his head as she reluctantly reached out to pet the mane. Levi glanced over to see her arms were covered in filth and dried splatters of blood, her long raven hair dull and unhealthy. She bore rags of what could have been an expensive dress from Sina, and her entire figure was thinner than any child Levi had seen in his underground days. It saddened him, knowing that this little girl had been through hell at such a young age... Almost like him.

Levi gave a small 'tch' dismissing the thoughts, though his ears picked up a delicate rumble of a stomach nearby.

"Brat are you hungry?" He asked, looking up to the little girl who was blushing furiously. She pulled the cowl of his hood farther on her face, hiding her embarrassment. Levi let a sly smile slip his lips upon her actions, at least not before a certain Titan-loving squad leader tackled him in a hug causing him to slip off the reigns, and the arm of Hanji slapped the horse.

It whinnied, reared, the little girl's eyes widened at the motion as her own small hands held onto the leather straps and pulled back. The horse nickered, and registered the action as it stopped its behavior and lowered its self to the ground with a gasping little girl on the back. Levi and Hanji starred at the little girl, but it wasn't before long when Levi punched Hanji off of him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" She asked as Levi glared at her.

"For fucking scaring my horse and the girl!" He answered back angrily.

"It's not my fault your horse is so jumpy!" Hanji argued. Levi was about to answer before the little girl's stomach began to rumble again. Hanji beamed, as she picked up the little girl and put her on her shoulders.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you some food!" She smiled, as Levi sighed and shook his head in disappointment as he tied his horse down and followed the two. Mainly because he didn't was four-eyes scaring the shit out of the kid.

The battalion had stopped at a small market near one of the wall entrances to Wall Sina, so there was plenty of food to pick from. It was impressive to Levi how fast the merchants set up shop, it also disgusted him about how they only came for business and not to help people relocate into their homes. The little girl was eventually put down, as she looked at the many food stalls around. Levi watched her closely as eventually she just settled on a piece of bread that was no different than what she ate normally. Levi grunted as he eventually put the piece of bread back and picked the girl up. She yipped, reaching for her bread as he growled at her in protest.

"No, we're gonna get you some real food. Not some stale piece of shit." Levi grumbled as the girl looked at her with wide eyes. Levi moved eventually to a tavern, and sat the girl in a chair.

"Stay brat." He ordered, as he went to a waitress nearby and began to speak to her.

-_Ensrahi-_

The little girl swung her legs back and forth in the chair, waiting patiently for the man to come back. He eventually returned with a plate of food, some of it warm, most was cold. She could see greens, and a lot of them. Than the man put a small cup with a warm dark liquid in front of her. It smelled wonderful.

"Alright brat, do you know what any of this is?" The man asked, sitting next to her as the little girl shook her head. He sighed frustratedly, than picked up a fork, stabbed some of the meal and held it out to her.

"Open up." He ordered, as the little girl opened up her mouth. He put in the fork, as she shut her mouth and began to chew. It wasn't much, but she felt full already. The man held out another small forkful as the girl shook her head. The man frowned as he than cupped her mouth causing her to open it and out the food in. It wasn't much but even still it made the girl feel like she was going to puke.

"Alright, that's all you get for now." The man ordered, and began to eat the rest of the meal. She looked at the cup of black liquid and took it in her hands, beginning to sip. It was hot, yet it didn't burn but it was a leafy bitter.

"Like tea kid?" The man asked, and she nodded as there seemed to be a sparkle in his eye that was redeemed again. After the man finished eating and sharing his tea with the girl, he ordered the waitress to clean up the mess; leaving a mighty tip. He picked up the girl and went up to the room he had reserved by the woman she remembered with glasses earlier.

Opening the door, he set the girl on the bed. She watched as the man opened another door, and she heard the sound of running water, steam beginning to curl from the bathroom. The little girl began to wonder what the man was doing as he walked out with his uniform jackets off and his shirt sleeves rolled up.

"Stand up kid." He ordered lightly as she jumped from the bed and landed on her tiny bony feet. He came over to her, kneeling and began to pull the dirty rags over her head. At first she was embarrassed as she was lifted up naked and the man put her in warm water. Almost instantly blood began to faze off of her into the water. It was like shedding skin almost. The little girl blinked as she looked up from the bath into the man's eyes. He looked almost happy actually, as he began to take a clean rag and lifted her arms, scrubbing her down. At first she winced from the man rubbing her raw, but she understood enough as to why. Her skin was so delicate, the first layer came off in almost two scrubs. After scrubbing her down, the man began to lightly pour a bucket of water over her hair. It was clean water, and he only poured about half of it. The girl shivered lightly when the water stopped, as the man began to scrub her hair thoroughly. Blood dripped from the suds, mixing with the water. By the end of the bath, the water had turned a dark blood red. The man pulled out the girl, and she shivered but not after when a white towel was wrapped around her. The man began to dry her off, as he observed his work.

Her hair was shining underneath the light, as her skin was almost as pale as his. The man was almost disgusted about how skinny she was. He was reminded too much of how the man was as a kid...

"Hold on kid, I'll get you some clothes." He walked out of the room with the kid wrapped in a towel.

-_Levi-_

It was awful. He felt horrible watching the poor girl since at every move he made to clean her. Levi watched as the dark skin turned from near black to a pale complexion that could have easily matched his own. His fingers ran through her long thick hair as dirt and grime came from each stand and drifted into the murky water below. Levi knew he'd have to give her another bath after they moved to the new HQ, well technically old one, but still. He felt inclined to keep an eye on her.

Leaving out of the room, Levi walked next door to see the luggage of a family with a little boy's clothes. They would have to do for now. Walking back over to the room, the little girl was no where to be found. At first he panicked, wondering if some pervert had come in and stolen her. But than he heard the shuffle in the closet, and a yelp. Levi opened up the door, finding the little girl in the closet, wrapped in the towel tightly. He sighed, and gestured for the girl to come out. She crawled out lightly, as Levi snatched her up putting on the clothes before she could say a thing. Sitting the little girl on the bed, she blinked confused before finally smiling.

"...who are you?" She asked. Her tiny voice finally coming out, as Levi smiled back at her. She smiled bigger and hugged him tightly.

"You're amazing Mister, thank you so much for helping me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Father Levi x Daughter Character

**Hey guys! I'm so glad others are already reading my stories! I'm happy that everyone is good with my choice of my new story. But, as always, I don't own anything from Snk, and I thought this would be a cute idea.**

-Ensrahi-

The little girl sat on the saddle, curiously watching the world beyond the walls go by. Mister held the reins of the horse, as she looked to the side to see a boy that was at least a couple years older. His hands seemed to be wrapped.

"Mister? Who's that boy?" The little girl asked as he looked down at her, and back to the boy.

"His name is Eren child. He's a titan shifter." He explained as Eren looked at the little girl.

"Where did you find her?" He asked, as he sighed sadly. She wondered why he did that.

"I found her in a closet after you closed the hole." He explained. Mister seemed to have a solemn look on his face, as the little girl pulled on his sleeve. He looked down at her, she was smiling again.

"Don't be so sad, Mister." She smiled.

"What about you brat?" Mister asked, as she shrugged.

"I don't know where we are, so how can I be sad?" Mister knew this didn't make sense, but at the same time it did. She was smart child, he agreed with himself.

"Does she know where we're going?" Eren asked,

"Yeah, Mister! Where are we going?" The little girl asked. At his point, the battalion stopped for quick repairs to the food and corpse wagons.

"We're going beyond the wall okay?" the man asked as the little girl shook her head.

"They'll eat me Mister." The girl whimpered as the man hit her on the head. She whimpered at that, clutching her head as it throbbed lightly.

"We're going past the wall. You'll be riding with me." The man ordered, as the little girl nodded her head. The man than picked her up and put her on the horse's saddle. The horse nickered and shook his head, accepting his new small rider.

"Don't let me fall, okay Mister?" The little girl asked as the man swung onto the horse, landing behind her.

"I promise I won't let you fall." Mister promised as she smiled.

-Levi-

Levi held onto the reins as the child had fallen asleep in broad daylight against his chest. Surprisingly there hadn't been many titans around. Those that were here, were taken care of by the outer flanks. The new HQ was getting in sight, as something fell on her face. It was his dogs tags, as they woke up the little girl, causing her to yawn. She wearily woke up, trying to get her eyes to focus.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, looking up at him. Levi gave a little 'tch'.

"2 hours brat."

"Why do you call me brat?" she asked with big curious light blue eyes.

"Because you are one." He grumbled as Hanji rode over to them.

"We're getting close Shortie!" She smiled.

"Shut up shitty glasses." Levi grumbled. He barely noticed the next question the child asked him.

"Why is the outside world so scary?" she asked as Levi groaned softly in annoyance. This was most likely the thirtieth question she had asked in the past two hours.

"Because titans roam the plains beyond Wall Rose since Wall Maria was breached." Levi briefly explained.

"Than how do you stay so strong Mister?" she asked again, fiddling with his cape and the horses mane as the Survey Corps were riding to a large castle to set up HQ. The little girl knew about the closing of Trost, and Eren.

"…I fight for all of my fallen friends. And I fight for kids like you who suffer because of the bastards." Levi admitted as his gaze met hers. She seemed to have a look of pity, or even compassion.

"If I promise that I won't die as long as you protect me, will you be stronger?" she asked quieter. This took Levi by surprise. Did she understand him? He then got an idea, as he held out the reins of the horse to her.

"Hold these." He ordered as she nodded, holding onto the leather straps with her small hands. He reached up and pulled off the clasps to the dog tags. Levi than put the necklace around her and closed the clasp. The dog tag was blue and white, as it dangled into her lap because of her tiny body.

"I will. So don't die okay?" Levi asked, thinking in his head…. Maybe he should take care of her. Be her father. He took the reins back, as she inspected the tag with vigorous curiosity.

"L-leeeeee-vi?" she tried to pronounce as Levi sighed, letting his head hang and softly hit the back of the girl's head.

"Don't wear it out, okay brat?"

-Ensrahi-

The castle was huge. She didn't know where to start, but Levi thrust a broom into her hands a couple minutes after they had stopped. He had a white rag tied on his head and around his mouth.

"Come on brat, we're cleaning." He ordered, as the little girl happily followed along, sweeping the floor as they went. Levi eventually stopped at a room. Opening the lock he opened it up to a room with a desk and another room into a bedroom.

"Alright brat. Open the window, I'll get the bedroom." Levi ordered, opening the bedroom door. The little girl opened the window, and took a rag. Sitting on the floor and began to clean. She soon heard a soft flute like sound, and looked up to see Levi whistling to himself in the other room. The little girl smiled, Levi was thoroughly enjoying himself. Continuing with Levi's whistling, she cleaned Levi's office.

After a while, the little girl stood up huffing. The room seemed to sparkle, as Levi came in, impressed. So there sat the little girl in the seat, yawning. It was the middle of the day, yet she seemed so tired. Levi picked her up, and sat her on his lap. At first she was surprised, but soon began to fall back asleep.

In the midst of her sleep, nightmare plagued her mind. She saw the Titans killing two people, and buildings. Once again the little girl saw the closet space.

The little girl woke up screaming. Gasping for breath, she looked around. It was night time, and she wasn't in the closet. She wondered where she was. Her head hurt, and the little girl couldn't remember why.

"Hey brat, don't scream..." A man growled as she began to cry.

"Hold on. I'm sorry." The man murmured, hugging her. The feeling felt familiar, like someone else had done this before.

"Daddy... Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Father Levi x Daughter Character

**So there it is. The first time Rahi lost her memory. I guarantee you though, it won't be the last. I promise it gets really hard for Levi sometimes. Sometimes (hint hint) he might even consider leaving Ensrahi behind. But that's another chapter for you guys to figure out. Don't worry though, you guys already know what happens to Rahi and Levi. Though I don't know if that's a good thing XD as always, I don't own anything from SnK and I thought this would be a cute idea.**

-Levi-

Levi woke up to the child screaming, causing him to turn over and look at her with wide eyes. It was the middle of the night as she was clutching the sheets, sitting up gasping for air. Trying to find some grasp on her mentally. Levi was frustrated mainly because he was woken up from his sleep in the middle of the night by her.

"Hey, brat... Go back to bed." He grumbled only to hear tiny sobs of the child. He sat up quickly hugging her tightly. Her body racked of sobs and mewls of pain. But she than asked something that completely threw her off guard.

"Daddy... Where am I?"

Levi blinked, looking down at her as the little girl realized it wasn't her father she was hugging but a strange man with cold blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. She was about to scream again, as he hugged her tightly.

"No, no... It's okay. I promise." He whispered stroking her hair. They sat there in his new bed, as the moon light gleamed through the window. The little girl felt like she should've been up by this time, and yet here she was, relaxed and calm. Levi sighed as his hands went through her clean soft raven hair. She managed to stop crying, and Levi pulled her on his lap, holding her chin up to meet his.

"I'm your father. My name is Levi Ackerman okay? You're my daughter." He explained, not knowing why these words were coming out of his mouth in such a fashion. Levi than looked at the girl as her eyes were puffy from crying, but she just seemed so... Alone. Like there wasn't anyone who could care for such a girl out there the way he had come to. She sniffles before nodding at his commands and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy... I'm scared. I don't know where I am." She cried, as Levi hugged her back softly, as he didn't realize a small gentle smile had crept to his lips.

"It's okay child... I'm here." He murmured, soothing her. She nodded in agreement as they both laid back to bed as she eventually fell back asleep in Levi's arms. Levi was awake that night though, wondering what just happened and how the child could lose her memory in such a way.

Morning eventually came as the child wouldn't wake up for anything. Levi grunted as he shook her awake. She groggily woke up before smiling happy at him.

"Good morning daddy!" She giggled as she got up and stretched. Levi's heart jumped out of chest watching the child get ready on her own, and make the bed behind her. Just like how he would've. Though, he didn't have any clothes for her right now, Levi made a mental note to go to the store to buy the girl proper clothes. She was ready before she was, her eyes adjusting to the light accordingly now, and Levi sighed. He quickly dawned on his uniform and ran a hand through his hair, giving off a little 'tch' at his appearance before taking the girl's hand and opening the office door. She held his strong hand tight, and followed him through great big halls, as Levi was looking for the mess hall. He was hungry and doubt she was too. But it wast before long when a tall woman tackled him.

"Shortie! Oh my god who is this cute little thing?!" She asked as the girl was snatched out of his grasp before he could say anything about it. She was startled by the sudden movement but smiled for the weird woman anyways. Levi was astounded that she didn't cry at first, knowing that she didn't remember anything from the past week or weeks in Trost even.

"Actually shitty glasses, I have a favor to ask." Levi grumbled as Hanji looked at him with curious eyes.

"What is it shortie?"

Levi sat on one of the tables in Hanji's office as he glared at the entire room being a mess of papers and diagrams of the Titans. It was disgusting how messy it was. Though the child sat happily on the couch, as Hanji took a look at her. She was running her fingers along her scalp as she eventually felt something curious.

"Levi, come over here and take a look at this." Hanji beckoned him as Levi hopped off the table and sat next to his child. Where Hanji's fingers separated the hair, there was a curved shaped teeth marked scar that was black and blended in with her hair well. The scar was at least half of her head. Levi blinked in surprise at this.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked, taking a closer look at the scar. Hanji nodded in agreement. She had seen too many of these to know what it is.

"She was bit by a Titan. Or at least about to be. What must've happened was that the Titan was in the process of biting her before someone cut it down." Hanji explained. Levi finally let some emotion slip by his cold demeanor as he cringed at the thought of a seven year old being eaten alive.

"Maybe that's why she can't keep her memories." Levi suggested as Hanji nodded.

"She was bit in the place that helps her store memories the most." Hanji explained as Levi than understood what he had to do. The little girl happily swung her arms back and forth on the couch as Levi picked her up and slung her across his shoulder. At this point she was kinda used to Levi doing this to her. Hanji blinked and followed.

"What are you gonna do Levi?" She asked.

"I'm gonna adopt the brat." He said bluntly closing the door, leaving a surprised to hell Hanji standing in the middle of the office.

"Hey eyebrows! I'm coming in." Levi growled as he kicked down the door. Erwin looked up from his paperwork to see a short corporal come in. At this point he gave up on doing paperwork and put down his quill. Though Erwin was surprised to see him put down a child in the office chair. Levi slammed his hands on the table, as eyebrows looked up to see... Levi flustered?

"How do I adopt a child?" He demanded, his eyes giving away how he was truly feeling. Erwin first snickered before breaking out into a full on laugh.

"You what?" He asked again. Levi growled, as Erwin raised his hands in the air.

"You heard me Eyebrows." Levi growled as he nodded. Looking at the girl, Hanji soon followed after suit. Erwin gestured for Levi to take a seat. Hanji picked up the little girl, and left the office. Levi watched as they went, his eyes glued to the girl, as she squirmed and reached for him, as the door to the office closed.

"Why are you so attached to her?" Erwin asked, as Levi sat and thought about it.

"...she has no where to go. If the underground got a hold of her, she'd be sold down there before we could get a hold of her. The little girl was found in Trost weeks after that the place has been taken over and days after the hole was closed. I don't want to have her go through anything else. The girl was nearly eaten, killed, and now she can't even attain memories correctly. She needs someone there for her... And she called me her father." Levi murmured, as Erwin nodded in understanding. He could tell that Levi had become attached to her, and he wouldn't normally become attached to someone unless there was a good reason to do so. Erwin pulled out some papers from his desk, and held them out to him.

"Sign these, and be sure to put down a plan of how you will take care of her. Oh, and make sure she has a name." He explained as Levi took the paperwork gingerly. His heart seemed warmer, and that he might actually have a better reason to fight than fighting for his fallen comrades.

"For one, how the fuck do you have adoption papers in your desk?" He asked.

"You never know." Erwin simply stated. Levi nodded and stood, leaving the office.

"Thank you Erwin." He murmured, as Levi shut the office door quietly. Only to be tackled by the little girl. She cried and held onto his leg in terror as Hanji came around the corner, with blood on her hands from Titans.

"What the fuck did you do?!" He snarled, putting the paperwork in his uniform and picked up the little girl as she nuzzled her small head into Levi's neck.

"I just wanted to show her Bean!" Hanji smiled, as the little girl whimpered in fear. He glared at Hanji as he went back to his room/office for the day. So much paper work to do...

"Hey brat, sit on the couch while I work." He ordered as he put her down. Levi sat back at his desk, and dipped his quill in the ink, beginning to sign paperwork. Levi had yet to even look at his adoption papers. When Levi looked up, the girl had been holding up a paper that was blank and written on with a spare black ink pot and quill.

"What is it." He asked bluntly as she stuck the paper on his desk.

"It's you and me daddy!" She chirped happily. It was a grotesque drawing, as he could barely ale out who was who. But none the less, it made his heart soften even more.

"Thank you child." He sighed, as he eventually gave up and picked up the little girl, sitting her on his desk, her little legs sitting on Levi's knees.

"You need a name don't you brat?" He asked as the little girl was confused.

"From now on, your name will be Ensrahi Ackerman okay?" Levi explained as Rahi smiled and laughed.

"Rahi! Rahi!" She chirped.

"No. Ensrahi." He growled as she smiled anyways, making him smile back at her.

"Alright, your nickname will be Rahi." Levi smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Father Levi x Original Character

**Ha! Isn't Ensrahi and Levi cute? Finally, the two are together at last, and now the true fun begins! I will get straight to the chase, this is where Levi begins to learn a lot about Ensrahi, and about her fears. So be prepared to get some feels in this chapter okay? But a little something, I've been hanging out with a good friend of mine, and he's always supporting me in my stories. He's actually the one who helped me figure out the ending in the last story! So if you guys ever cross an author on this site by the name of Johnny Ringo, be sure to tell him thank you because Rahi wouldn't exist without him. But ANYWAYS! As always, I don't own anything from SnK and I thought this would be a cute idea. ****J**

_-Levi and Ensrahi-_

Rahi ran through the halls of this large HQ, wondering where her father was. This place was so huge, she had no idea where she was by this point. Cadets watched as a little girl in a boy's clothes and long raven hair run down the halls confused, until finally she found who she was looking for.  
"Daddy!" she cried, as Levi turned around to have a little girl tackle him. Levi grunted, as he was caught off guard and barely caught Rahi as she threw herself at him.  
"Damnit child, what did I say about doing that? I'm busy right now, what do you want?" he asked, kneeling down to face her. Rahi was searching herself for what she wanted, before she realized that she had dropped what she was looking for.  
"I can't find it…" She whimpered her eyes beginning to tear up, as Levi sighed and kissed her forehead. Cadets stared as jaws dropped, but not before Levi growled at them and they scurried away. Rahi sniffled, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Levi grumbled something about being a messy brat as he took out a rag from his pocket and wiped her tears away and her hands, holding up the rag to her nose as she blew in it. Levi grimaced at the mess, and tossed the rag at a nearby cadet.  
"Throw that away for me." Levi ordered as he picked up Rahi, and the cadet scurried off. Levi was originally walking to the mess hall when he looked outside in to see rain pouring down hard.  
"Looks like tonight is going to be heavy. And Ensrahi, what were you doing out so late in the dark?" He murmured, as Rahi looked out the window, wondering what Levi meant by that.  
"I wanted to get something for you that only came out at night! But it seemed that it slipped through my fingers yet again…" Rahi looked down to see that Levi was carrying that black book again, as her eyes gleamed.  
"Can I read the book again daddy?" Rahi asked happily, as Levi sighed and kicked open the door to the mess hall. Rahi was momentarily distracted as she saw the Eren boy in the corner and yelped as Levi suddenly put her down. He glanced down to see Ensrahi looking at the Titan brat, Levi smiled lightly to himself and kicked her in the back lightly causing her to stumble in the direction of Eren.  
"Stay with him Rahi, I'm going to get us something to eat." He ordered, as Rahi rubbed her back and pouted to him playfully. Levi held back laughter on the inside with his normal cold face as he walked off to the kitchen. Rahi looked up to see Eren looming over her, and suddenly a loud noise lit up the room. Rahi's eyes slowly widened as Eren turned from a normal boy into a long haired titan faced man. She screamed in terror and fell back on her butt scurrying away from him as Mikasa was next to Eren as he jumped back too, wondering why the little girl from before was screaming but not before she closed her mouth with her hands and ran out of the mess hall out of instinct.

Levi walked out of the kitchen talking to Hanji and Erwin when everyone was staring at him with a cold glare. Levi was confused until the lightning flashed again and a small scream could be heard down the hall. He growled in frustration as he set the food down on a nearby table and walked out of the mess hall. As lightning flashed, most of the lights went out as a window opened and blew out all the candles, causing the shadows to look like large titans. Levi than instantly understood what happened, and regretted ever leaving her alone in such a storm, and every lightning flash he heard a small whimper in the giant castle somewhere. '_Damn these halls and their ability to echo everything' _Levi thought as he was running through the halls to find Rahi at this point. He kept hearing 'Flash-boom-cry' as his footsteps began to pick up pace. Levi hated the fact that Rahi was smart and could hide well from experience, and he only hoped with a huge feeling of dread that she didn't go back to that state of memory loss again.

'_She just needs to adjust to everything without the thought of survival instinct. A child shouldn't have to think about how to survive at such a young age.' _Erwin's words echoed in his head, as Levi picked up pace even more before stopping hearing small sobs coming from a closet. Then there was a flash, and a cry louder from the same place… Levi's eye softened immensely as he unbuttoned his cloak from around his shoulders. He let another flash pass by as another whimper escaped her lips. Levi than slowly opened the closet to see Rahi in the far corner of it, mops and brooms creating a solace of what might protect her from giant hands.

Levi knelt down slowly, and began to move broom after mop after broom slowly, as Rahi's cries became more potent to his heart. All he wanted to do was hug her, and make sure that she wasn't scared of anything. Levi noted in the back of his mind to find her before any thunder storm. When he removed the last broom, Rahi looked up at his looming figure as another flash illuminated the closet, illuminating his face as his blue eyes gleamed in the darkness. Rahi knew instantly who it was as a wave of relaxation swept through her being and hugged her father tightly, sobbing on his shirt. Levi sighed in relief as he put his cape around her, and Rahi hugged it around her tightly.  
"Come on Ensrahi, do you want to go back to my office?" he asked politely, as Rahi nodded, trying to stop her sniffling and crying. Levi wiped away her tears with his hands, not caring about the grime momentarily; picking up Ensrahi, walking back to his office. He made sure to pull the cowl over her head so she couldn't see the flash and covered her ear with one hand while pushing her head lightly into his chest so she couldn't hear the deafening boom of the thunder.

"How is your head feeling?" Levi asked as they sat in his office on the couch. He had shut all the window curtains, and lit all the candles, making sure that the room was brightly lit… or as brightly lit as about 3 candles could allow it. Levi had pulled over a table and poured them some black tea.  
"Dad, it's easier to put the shifter over the cup as you pour… less leaves that way." Rahi murmured, as she took the strainer over his cup and poured him a cup of 'proper' tea. Levi smiled, and nuzzled into her hair, Rahi wasn't used to seeing such a calm happy Levi, much less one that actually seemed to more happier than normal, which was really saying something.  
"You okay Daddy? You're usually not this happy." Rahi asked, as Levi sighed and ruffled her hair as he crossed his legs and took a drink of his tea. It was surprisingly stronger that he expected as he nearly choked on the bitter taste. Rahi laughed lightly, as Levi cursed and grumbled as he put the tea back down.  
"What's so different about this damn tea?" he grumbled, trying to figure out just how Rahi had made the tea so damn good last time.  
"Daddy, you didn't put any sugar in it." Rahi laughed harder as she got up, and by the light of the candle, showed Levi how to make her version of black tea. Levi watched with soft eyes as his daughter poured him a better cup of tea after downing the liquid from his first attempt, she even wiped off the part that her lips touched, knowing exactly how he liked his cups as well. Levi then took a sip, savoring the sweet yet bitter balance of a good cup of black tea. Levi always made her drink his strong tea all the time when her sweet tea was much better than what he could make. He felt a little back for making her drink something so grotesque after he tasted this, and sighed. He'd have to have Rahi make him tea more often.  
"I'll only make you tea when you're feeling down, okay Daddy?" Rahi smiled as Levi gave out a 'tch'.  
"Why won't you make it all the damn time?"  
"Because than it won't be as special or uplifting." Rahi smiled, sitting back down on the couch fingering her own cup of tea happily. With her long raven hair and blue eyes, Levi wouldn't doubt it if she actually was his kid, but he knew that she remembered vaguely about her own father. Levi only wished he could have met the parents before meeting the child, and promised them that she'd be in good care… better yet, he wished that she had joined the Survey Corps on her own accord, and not what fate had dealt her with. Levi sighed, and hit Rahi on the head with his black book.  
"You're gonna be awake all night after all of this damn caffeine. Don't go bouncing off all the walls now." Levi warned as he held his cup and Rahi smiled at him, her blue eyes glowing in the darkness like his.

"I can't be hyper Daddy, when I barely had any energy to begin with."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Father Levi x Original Character

**Hi, I know it's been a while since I've written anything. There's been a lot going on in my life, and I can only hope that you guys still like what I love to put out for all of you. So here's to Rahi and Levi after a while! But, as always, I do not own anything from SnK and I just thought this would be a cute idea.**

_-Levi- _

Levi woke up to sunshine, something he wasn't used to… nor was he used to the empty bed. He turned around in bed, the sheets partially covering his well toned body, looking at the date on his calendar. It was the middle of the spring, as he realized that this was the week that everyone had off. At least, the soldiers who had homes to go to. Levi rolled out of bed groggily, landing on the floor with a loud thud.  
"Son of a bitch… my head." Levi swore, standing up stretching slowly. Normally he would be moving quicker than this, especially with Rahi out of the picture. But, today was an important day out of the many he would be doing for the little girl. Hanji should be with her right now, as Levi lazily yawned and buttoned up a white flannel shirt with simple brown pants, pulling up his boots. He walked past a mirror and noted he looked like himself from his underground days. Levi grumbled in frustration as he fixed his hair, walking out the bedroom door to his office.  
Indeed, there was Hanji, fixing Ensrahi up. Her long raven hair had been put up with a large blue bow, and was in a blue spring dress. It matched her piercing blue eyes that strangely matched his. Hanji giggled, as she gave her a floppy white hat and a small white bag. She looked like someone from Sina, a little happy girl.

"Oh Levi! Look at her! Isn't she adorable?" Hanji noticed him coming out, as Ensrahi blushed pulling the hat over her face. Levi knelt down to see her peeking out of her hat, as he gave her a gentle smile. Hanji was beaming, this being the first time she'd seen Levi so compassionate about anyone. Rahi smiled back as the hat slowly flopped back up.  
"You look beautiful child. Don't hide yourself." Levi sighed as Rahi hugged him, and he stood carrying the seven year old. He gestured for Hanji to saddle up the horses; with her running out happily, Levi held Rahi as they walked around the castle to the stables.  
"Daddy? Where are we going? What are we doing?" she asked, as Levi sighed. Pulling off her hat, Levi put her on his horse; Hanji already saddled up with everything that they needed for the day.  
"We're going out in the open to enjoy a bit of sunshine. Hanji's coming with us and a couple of her friends to make sure no big guys hurt us k?" Levi explained as they took off riding. Ensrahi happily gleamed as she watched the peaceful land fly by.  
"Will Hanji and her friends enjoy the sunshine with us?"  
"If you want them to child…" Levi grumbled.

Levi stopped the horse at a large field with a few trees. Long, tall grass swayed in the breeze, as flowers reached for the lovely sunshine. It was warm, and sunny, as Ensrahi slid down. Her feet hit the soft grass as she looked around in awe and as she began to run out into the field. Levi sighed lightly in relief, seeing her happily messing around the field, enjoying the wind. Hanji came around as the two of them came off of the horses. Her gaze softened upon seeing Rahi running in the bright field and picking the flowers.

"She seems so happy." Hanji murmured, as Levi pulled out a blanket and laid it out on the grass carefully. Sitting down, Levi looked at Rahi as she sat down in the dress. She looked so cute…  
"She does… Good choice on the dress by the way." Levi admitted, as Hanji pulled out a basket and set it down, sitting next to the short man.  
"What are you going to do? Do you know if she has any family alive?" Hanji asked, as Rahi's head kept poking out of the grass like a deer.  
"I don't know if she has any family, but if she does, I'm keeping her safe with me. Rahi has gone through too much torture in her life to be let go so easily…" Levi could hear her giggling laughter not too far off, as well as the dark figures of the soldiers not on leave keeping guard of the place. He watched her skip over to each guard, and saw them bend over; only to stand up with a flower crown proudly from the Corporal's daughter. Levi sighed as Rahi came through with another crown smiling; she kept her dress beautiful too. She skipped over to Hanji and put the crown over her head as she beamed and then sat down like her work was done. Hanji looked at Rahi.  
"Why doesn't your father have one?" She asked curiously as Rahi shrugged.  
"Daddy isn't exactly a girly person… I thought he wouldn't want one." Rahi explained, as Levi's heart slightly sunk. Was that really something he put off around her? She had given one to even Eren as the kid blushed wearing the flowery accessory.  
"How about you make a bracelet instead? So mister grumpypuss can hide it." Hanji suggested playfully as Levi saw her eyes light up happily and she got up, rushing into the field of flowers instead.

"You didn't have to Hanji. If she was happy knowing I'm not a girly person, so be it." Levi murmured, as Hanji could secretly tell that Levi wanted a crown of his own from his daughter… no matter how girly it may be, it was from his daughter, and that's what mattered.  
"What about her memory loss? How are you going to deal with that?" Hanji asked, looking up at the sun; noting it was around noon. Levi grumbled at her twenty questions act she had going on at the moment.  
"I've been writing in a book. What we do every day… she forgot yesterday in the middle of the night who she was again because of the storm." Levi explained; another small detail that he would have to remember…  
"Does she trust you?" Hanji prodded as Levi glared at her.  
"Of course she does shitty-glasses! She called me her 'daddy' moments ago!" Levi growled, looking in the direction of Rahi's bobbing head in the tall grass.  
"That's true… you've really fallen for her haven't you?"  
"…I have. I wasn't expecting to… but I have."  
"Daddy! Here you go!" Rahi burst through the grass blades, holding a small bracelet of daisies in her hand as she pulled Levi's arm up and slipped the bracelet on. Levi noted it was soft to the touch, and well woven so it wouldn't break… she took careful care to make it. One of the soldiers than came up in a pant.  
"Squad Leader, Corporal! Titans have been spotted, it is recommended we leave, sir!" the soldier explained as he saluted. Rahi's eyes widened in fear upon such a familiar term.  
"t-titans…?" she whimpered, as Levi picked her up swiftly and put her on Shadow's saddle. Hanji folded up the blanket and the basket; putting them on her horse quickly. Suddenly, a roar could be heard, not too far off.  
"Can you handle them Hanji?" Levi asked cautiously, as she nodded confidently. He looked at the soldier, and barked,

"Get on my horse and take her back to HQ!"

The soldier did as he was told, swinging onto the saddle. Riding away, Levi's heart tore hearing her call for him loudly and yet heard her voice fade. They were a long way out, and he would've preferred to take these titans out before any of them had a chance to come close to HQ. Levi was given his own 3D gear he had one of the soldiers carry in such a situation as this and quickly put it on; hooking straps and drawing his swords Levi swung on the soldier's horse that took his daughter and galloped forward towards the roar.

"I want to capture them if I can!" Hanji squealed as they came closer and closer to the roar. Levi could now see them looming over the hills, not too far off. One was three meters, another five and the rest two meters. In total, there was ten. In such a big pack too… Levi wondered exactly why they traveled like that. But knowing it wasn't time to ponder small details, he came up to the first titan and shot his hooks into the nook of his neck. It roared in frustration at first, swinging left and dragging Levi with it as he planted his feet on the ground being dragged around. Sharply turning a corner, Levi re-coiled his cords, using the gas tank to propel upwards as he swung, cutting the Titan's neck. It was falling when Levi shot to another titan; repeating the same process.

By the end of the battle, there had been two titans that had been captured by Hanji. They were seduced and out cold, tied up by the leather cords and hooked to many horses from the soldiers; leaving only him and Hanji free to battle any that might be coming after them later. Hanji was excited as Levi was getting a headache from hearing the woman scream in excitement about her experiments across the field.  
"Oi! Shitty Glasses! Shut up if you want to get these back to HQ alive!" Levi threatened, as Hanji remained slightly quieter after that; as the group began to move back. On the way, Levi had caught up to the soldier and Rahi who had wanted to stop because her head hurt. Which caused Levi to worry a bit more, knowing what might come.

"Daddy! The scary man took me away from you!" Rahi cried as she had jumped into Levi's open arms, as he hugged her and traded horses with the other. Levi stroked her hair as she began to calm down.

"Don't worry child, I'm here and now." Levi sighed, as his daisy bracelet swayed in the breeze of the sunset as they began to ride back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Father Levi x Character Daughter

**I keep apologizing for not updating as much as I should. But this time, I'm out of Golf, I'm out of Swimming this week. So thus I should be writing more chapters often! I'm glad that you guys love this story, and my other one Hunting Players is taking off too. I was thinking about starting a Fnaf one (for those who may know what that is) here soon. Ah so much writing… not enough time! But as always, I don't own anything from SnK and I just thought this would be a cute idea.**

_-Ensrahi-_

Rahi woke up the next day to an empty bed and sunshine. She yawned, noting it was day time and that her sleep schedule was officially back into what her dad told her as "normal". At least that's what Rahi hoped; her dreams showed her of a mister, and how he found her… She wasn't exactly sure what they were about, but they seemed familiar. Climbing out the large queen bed, Rahi went into the bathroom to take a bath and clean herself up for the day. Taking off her normal night gown, Rahi looked down at herself… she was still bony, and weak.

Rahi agreed to herself from that point on, she'd make herself stronger to help her father out when she could.

When Rahi finally exited the room with her long raven hair pulled up, she wore black pants and a slightly too big flannel shirt with her normal brown boots. She was still a tiny seven year old, and yet most of the cadets Rahi passed wished her a good morning. Rahi felt excited that people could see her, and there wasn't any titans around that could threaten any of the HQ… She than went up to a rather tall horse looking cadet.  
"Excuse me sir…? Do you know where the mess hall is?" Rahi asked in her tiny voice as the horse face looked down to her.  
"Um, yeah it's down the hall to the left." He answered in a rather flustered yet polite tone.  
"Great! Can you come with me there?" Rahi beamed as Horseface gave a rather confused face.  
"I can't. Levi gave me a bunch of chores." He explained, as Rahi's face widened to the point where Horseface thought she was going cry.  
"B-but he's my daddy, and I wanted to make him some tea…" She whimpered as Horseface panicked.  
"Okay okay! Just don't cry!" he exclaimed picking her up on his shoulders. Rahi gasped, Horseface was so much taller than her daddy.  
"Yay! Onward cadet to the mess hall!" she showed no signs of crying anymore as Horseface just realized he had been played by a tiny Corporal.

_-Jean-_

"So why are you making tea for Levi?" Jean asked watching Rahi boil water in the kitchen. He sat down on a stool nearby, watching as Rahi was adding tea leaves, cream and sugar.  
"Because he needs something good once and a while. He says that the new cadets tire him out because of their idiocy." Rahi explained bluntly, as Jean nearly choked on his own air. What a vulgar thing to say to a child! But then again… it was Levi's daughter.  
"He lets you go out on your own all the time? Shouldn't he be watching you?" Jean asked as he stood up to pick up Rahi so she could reach one of Levi's tea sets in the cabinets.  
"I don't see why he should. Levi told me something about me being able to survive on my own for a couple weeks in Trost… I think." Rahi explained as Jean helped her set up the tea cup and pour the boiling water into the teapot through a strainer. He saw the leaves stuck at the top yet none of the flavor was lost in the tea. She was definitely Levi's daughter indeed if she could make such good tea.  
"Huh. Hey do you want to see Hanji? I think Levi was with her last time I saw." Jean offered, as Rahi smiled brightly.  
"Okay!"

Jean made sure that Rahi holding the tray with the teacup and he held the pot as they walked out in the courtyard. He spotted the squad leader's tent not too far from where the titans were being kept, and guided Rahi away from the titans and near the tent where he could hear them bickering.  
"Damn it shitty-glasses! I told you not to put them in the court yard!" a familiar voice growled as almost insane giggling could be heard. Jean assumed that this was Hanji.  
"Oh but just imagine the possibilities! I cannot give them comfort, but I can't wait to dig into their flesh and see their skeletons!" Hanji smiled, as Jean knocked on the wooden beam supporting the tent. Levi and Hanji looked at the two figures poking through the tent.  
"Um… I don't mean to bother, Squad Leader and Corporal, but someone has a present for Levi." Jean managed to get out as Rahi came forward with the tray of tea and Jean put down the teapot on a nearby table. Levi blinked in surprise, the most emotion that Jean had ever seen on his face. Rahi smiled as she took the teapot and poured a cup of earl grey tea for her father. Levi took the cup and sipped it lightly, making a slight moan of satisfaction.  
"Horseface, you're dismissed. Go finish your chores, and they have been cut in half for helping my daughter." Levi commanded as Jean gave a hearty salute.  
"Yes sir!" than he left.

_-Levi-_

"Oh aren't you just the sweetest thing!" Hanji smiled, picking up Rahi and smothering her in love. The little girl squeaked as Levi managed to crack a small smile while he sat down in a nearby chair. Hanji sat her on Levi's lap.  
"How would you like to help me with the titans today Rahi?" Hanji offered, as Levi growled in warning. But this tea just seemed to make his day better with each sip, it was like Rahi knew exactly when he needed a good pot of tea. Especially with Hanji setting up base here in the courtyard that he was supposed to clean today.  
"What exactly are titans Auntie Hanji?" Rahi asked, as Levi groaned burying his head into Rahi's clean hair. It was still a little damp around the ends, but it wasn't anything to be too concerned about.  
"I'm glad you asked my young titan slayer." Hanji began as a devilish smile crossed her lips. Rahi wondered what exactly she had asked the woman… if it was something worth listening to.  
"Where shall I begin Levi?" Hanji asked smiling, as Rahi actually spoke up.  
"Where do titans come from? What is their goal? How become there is so many of them?" Rahi fired off questions as Levi realized what she wanted truly. Rahi wanted to become knowledgeable, strong… like him.  
"We don't know where the titans come from, and we can only determine that they just want to eat humans; we don't know how they reproduce yet." Hanji explained pulling up a chair.  
"Well how become is that? How come they can appear out of thin air, yet they have no reproductive organs?" Rahi asked again, as Hanji began to think.  
"I'm not entirely sure Rahi, but I think if we managed to get close to a titan's pack we might be able to know." Hanji explained, as Rahi nodded in understanding.  
"Well, in Trost, some of them fell asleep at night, but the ones that were really big tended to stay awake and watch the moon like some kind of candle…" Rahi explained out of the blue. Levi looked up at Hanji, as she was just as surprised.  
"What do you mean Rahi?" She asked as Rahi shrugged.  
"At night, they would sleep in packs but the really big titans would actually just stand and look at the moon. Then they would begin to roar in frustration and begin to fight each other. The biggest one would win and then he would slink away to the more deeper parts of Trost." Rahi explained, as Hanji was writing this all down furiously. Levi was trying to wrap his mind around what Rahi had just explained.  
"Does this mean, they have some form of structural power? Kind of like a dominance thing?" Hanji asked, as Rahi's eyes beamed.  
"Exactly! That's what it was!" she seemed rather excited this time.  
"They're kind of like a pack of wolves…" Levi murmured, as he saw it. Titans went around in packs but it never seemed like they had some form of actual communication skills… unless they were looking at it all wrong.  
"Hanji, what if titans communicated through body language rather than actual words?" Levi asked as he put down his cup. Hanji didn't even answer as she bolted out the tent to the titans, Levi picked up Rahi and followed Hanji out to the court yard where the titans were. They huffed, and breathed heavy as Hanji stood in front of them. Levi watched as Hanji actually went in front of one.  
"Well Bean, tell me what you know." She smiled as then punched the thing in the nose. It tried to jump forward and bite Hanji as she moved back quickly. Hanji even wider as she bit her teeth together making a snap sound. It groaned lightly staring at Hanji in confusion as Hanji couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was true, Titans communicated through body language.

"Levi… your daughter is a genius!"


	7. An Important Message to Fans

**Hi guys. This'll be a short little splurge side and isn't part of the story, but it is however a message. Now before I start, yes I know some of my favorite authors do Yaoi, but hey... what author or reader hasn't read something like that. But that's not what I'm writing this for.**

**Recently, it came to my attention through one of the reviews that someone suggested a child rape. Now I already commented on this, saying that I wouldn't do such a thing. Yet, I feel this is need that I write this to clear up any conflict what so ever. I don't want to turn this into a drama; or any online fighting. Also, if you guys don't want to read this and if I lose any fans because of this, so be it. But I will write what I want to write, and if other people enjoy it, that means a lot to me.**

**Levi is a cold hearted formal criminal. Yes, he was part of a gang, but he beat people up. Not rape them. Nor is the type of person who would even consider doing such a thing to such a important person in his life. Rahi means a lot to Levi, and I purposely made it so that way Levi has a support system (and spoilers) rather than the haunting memories of his gang members dying from when he first joined the Survey Corps long before Smith was even in charge.**

**Besides. Rahi is a seven year old girl. A ****_fragile _****seven year old girl at this point in the chapters. I haven't even made her eighth or any birthdays for that matter. I haven't even made ****_Levi's _****birthday for that matter. **

**With that cleared up, again, if I lose any fans to this sort of "let down" of "fan service" then so be it... I write because I enjoy it, and I'm extremely happy that others do to. But I will not tolerate such thoughts about very important characters to me and hopefully some other people too. Otherwise, besides such a depressing talk, here's a little splurge about Rahi and Eren (After the first story events by the way). I don't own anything from SnK, and I just thought this would be a cute idea. Emphasis on the ****_Cute_****.**

Eren held up Rahi by her back on the ladder in the library as she struggled with her single arm to reach a book that was just too high for her to reach. Even standing on her toes, Rahi's slender fingers came up short. Levi had told Eren that his new job was to keep Rahi from leaving HQ unless it was to go on town business inside the walls; to protect her memory of certain events... and to make sure she adjusted well. After reading the book that Levi had been writing for years, Rahi felt like she had missed many years that were important to both her and her father. The ladder wobbled as Rahi's eyes widened and she yipped as Rahi fell back. Her eyes were clamped shut expecting to fall only to land on something rather soft... and bony.  
"Ow... Rahi... you hurt." Eren groaned, as Rahi stood up frantically. Extending her hand to help Eren up. He stood up, stretching his back as it cracked a couple times. Rahi smiled lightly, brushing some hairs out of her face as icy blue eyes watched Eren as he stood on the ladder to grab the book for her.  
"There you go. Need any others?" Eren asked, as Rahi shook her head.  
"No, that should do it." Rahi took the rather thick book and put it in her messenger bag for safe keeping.  
"So what are you doing today?" Eren prodded lightly, as they left the library.  
"I need you to saddle up your horse. I'd like to go to Trost today." Rahi explained, as she began to turn their walking path to the stables.  
"What for?"  
"I want to introduce my dad to a new type of tea he might like." Rahi smiled lightly, but even still seemed rather grim. Eren knew she felt like she was supposed to play a role that she had no idea about... all because a titan had nearly bit her head off as a little kid and the wound healed wrong. It gave Eren another reason to want to kill the titans even more. Especially shifters that weren't fighting for humanity like him. It just wasn't right... for Ensrahi to lose all her memories like that...  
"You sure about that? He uh... pretty dead set on his black or earl grey tea." Eren suggested as he whistled for his horse. She came galloping over and stopped in front of them with a huff.  
"I'm pretty sure... I'm gonna try it first before even think of giving it to him." Rahi sighed, swinging onto the saddle first as Eren followed suit.  
"Alright, to Trost we go."

Rahi slipped off the saddle, her boots landing on the dirty concrete with a light thwack, Eren told her that he was going to tie the horse down and not to stray so far. She reached over into her bag, and pulled out a list as Rah began to walk to the nearest spice market. The merchant seemed nice enough, as she began to look through all the bags that were open noting just how much money she had.  
"I'll take a small bag of rose hip peels, beetroot, citrus peels, white bai hao yinzhen and acai fruit powder please. Oh and some rock sugar please." Rahi politely asked, as the merchant smiled.  
"You making a tea?" he asked as Eren caught up to Rahi, and took the ingredients to hold for her. Rahi smiled and nodded, paying the merchant before moving on.  
"What type of tea is this gonna be Rahi?" Eren asked.  
"It's a recipe I found for an Orange Blossom Youthberry. It's supposed to have a bitter, yet fruity flavor. I just call it Oran Blo." Rahi smiled, as Eren shook his head in amazement. If she wasn't the lead tactician for the Survey Corps, she could have been a Tea Cynosure... Levi would have loved her even more then.

Rahi stopped by a fruit stall, buying some apples, oranges, candied mango and pineapple pieces. She than stopped by a flower stall buying some orange blossoms, roses, and hibiscus. Eren smiled, watching her converse with people lightly like her arm wasn't an eye sore for any of them at all. She wasn't wearing her normal uniform, but rather her relax time clothes, not even bothering to tie up the empty sleeve. Eren knew she was aware of it, even when they were leaving back home for Trost mid-day.  
They snuck into the kitchen, aware of yelling coming from the stables to the new recruits. Pulling out a normal sized pot, Rahi put in a small metal strainer as she began to take out what she had bought onto the counters.  
"Alright Eren, I need you to slice up the apples, and the oranges." She commanded as Eren smiled taking up the knife. She poured pinches of the spices in, taking off the rose petals, and the orange blossoms; crushing them in her fingers before putting them into the boiling water. Rahi poured a couple pieces of the candied fruit, and put in the cut up fruit in as well. Rahi than took a ladle as she pushed the ingredients in the strainer through pulling out the most flavor as possible. She than added the hibiscus, allowing the juices to soak. Eren could smell the fruity yet bitter flavor coming from the tea.  
Rahi took out the strainer, tossing the used ingredients away as she began to run the pump; cleaning the strainer in the process. Eren took to washing the dishes as Rahi strained out as many big parts as she could from the tea, the smell really beginning to wafer through the mess hall... catching the attention of a certain individual who had a keen eye for tea.  
"Rahi, you better be making a damn good tea to miss lunch." A familiar deep voice grumbled through the door as a shot corporal walked through. Rahi smiled.  
"I am. Something new." She began as Levi looked at her skeptically.  
"It better be as damn good as it smells brat." he warned as Rahi pulled out a tea cup, and Eren came over, closing the cabinet for her. She took the ladle and poured a cup of a dark red liquid, pushing it over to Levi. He looked at the liquid, wary.  
"I promise there's no blood in it dad. It's just because of the rose petals."  
"Rose petals?! Since when was flowers part of tea?" Levi demanded as Rahi laughed.  
"Dad, how do you think tea was made?"

Levi took a small sip quietly, swirling around the brew in his mouth to get the texture and the flavors. The orange did stand out, but not in an overwhelming way as he could tell there was a light hint of apple and white tea... fruity, yet bitter. It was a fairly good balance. Yet the bitter taste wasn't to his liking.  
"It's too damn bitter." Levi commented, as Rahi snapped her fingers.  
"Ah shoot! I nearly forgot!"  
Rahi ran back to her ingredients, as she pulled out a couple pieces of what seemed to be a dark amber almost like rock. Levi was confused before she put them in his tea, pulling out a spoon and stirring it. He was completely baffled before he saw the rocks beginning to dissolve and disappear in the steaming water.  
"Now try it!" Rahi smiled.  
"I know I drink alcohol once and a while on the rocks... but this is a little too far Rahi." Levi speculated as Rahi laughed.  
"No! It sugar dad, not dirty ice." she smiled as Levi sipped his tea again. It wasn't as bitter as before, rather, now it had a good balance over all. A delicious tea indeed.

"Alright brat, what is this shit called." Levi demanded, drinking his tea happily.  
"It's called Orange Blossom."  
"You better make more in the future."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8:

Father Levi x Daughter Character

**Hi guys, it's been hectic. Finals have been coming up for me, and gods... I'm graduating next week. It's been a long road to get here, and it's been nostalgic for me as well. Not only have I lost friends, I've gained some great ones that I know I will most definitely be keeping after high school. Funny thing is, they're probably reading this as I speak. I just want to say thank you so much for reading what I put out in here. Also those wattpaders' (I know you're out there) I have an account there and I will be uploading both stories about a chapter either every other day or every day. Also, the dream is literally from the Manga, so give you guys a bit of spoilers... Just saying. Finally, as always, I don't own anything from SnK and I just thought this would be a cute idea.**

-Levi-

"Sit down brat, it's time." Levi growled, pulling up a chair next to his office coffee table as he sat in the couch against the wall that faced the furniture. On it there were books littered everywhere, some with scrawl, others with simple chapters and light reading. But the most important part of it was the quill and parchment paper laid out. Rahi finished dusting a book case before waddling like a tired child and sat down in the chair.

"What is it daddy...? I'm tired." She yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Levi growled, as he book chopped her on the head causing Rahi to whimper in pain.

"Ow...!"

"Shut up. Today I am going to teach you how to read and write. This is what we're going to be doing from now till the end of spring break." Levi ordered as Rahi stretched.

"But I thought Eyebrows told you to take the week off and take me somewhere." She pointed out looking at Levi with devilish eyes, which succeeded her in getting another book chop.

"Don't give me your puppy dog eye look. It won't phase me like others." Levi growled, as he took the quill and held out his hand gesturing for hers.

"Come on child. I don't have all day."

Rahi held out her hand to him, as he put the quill in her hands in a way that it comfortably rested in a strong grip.

"Alright, now this is how you write a capital A." Levi instructed, taking his own quill and writing the letter down. Rahi nodded, as she copied what he had wrote in a shaky hand. It was far from perfect.

"Again." He ordered as Rahi drew the letter again. It was slightly better.

"Again." It continued on like this till finally after a good hour of attempts at the same letter, it matched his handwriting perfectly. Rahi looked frustrated entirely solely in her eyes as her hand hurt from so much writing. She wouldn't show it to him, as Levi could tell she was feeling slightly under the weather.

"Hey... Have you been sleeping better lately?" Levi asked, leaning back and taking a small break. Rahi nodded, as her eye lids just wouldn't stay open.

"Come here Ensrahi. Take a nap for thirty minutes than we'll continue." Levi smiled and gestured for her to come over as she lumbered to the couch, laying on it with her head on Levi's lap. She fell asleep almost instantly. Levi sighed, leaning back and seeing the sunshine pour through the clean windows. His mouth suddenly opened for a yawn as he covered it with his hand, that soon rested on Ensrahi's head. Leaning his head back, Levi wasn't expecting to close his eyes, but it happened and soon the two were asleep.

_The storm rolled in quickly, the fog creating a thickness that separated the ranks in half. I knew that this would be the perfect time to kill Erwin. _

_"I'm going alone." I told Furlan and Isabel, seeing them in the rain. I didn't want them to become Titan chow. I'd be the one to be able to get back. I'd let them all see the stars again, forever. _

_"You two join up with Flagon."_

_"Hey..." Furlan began._

_"I'll get the documents and then I'll be the one to kill him. I won't let him get eaten by a Titan."_

_Yet all I had to do was turn my head. _

_Isabel's head was on the floor, eyes dead as my hand reached forward and went to shut them. Full of anger, I saw Erwin in front of me, as I drew my sword in anger. All I needed to do was kill him and my arrogance got them killed... I went for his throat with my blade._

Levi shot forward suddenly as Rahi was looking at her father in concern. His hand outstretched as he pushed Rahi off of the couch. Her body went back as her head hit the coffee table with a loud "CRACK"! Levi gasped at the memory of his fallen closest friends, not realizing what just happened. He looked to his side seeing that Rahi wasn't there but than felt something warm soak into his shoes. He looked down seeing her on the floor unconscious with blood pooling by her head.

"Ensrahi!" He gasped, picking her up and running out the door. He cursed as he was so far from the infirmary but closer to Hanji's room. He burst through her door, as Hanji looked up suddenly from her work seeing Ensrahi and Levi covered in blood. Hanji didn't even speak as she gathered some tools she used on Titans often and Levi set her on a table sitting up. Hanji came over, and looked through her hair to see that she had a large gash on the side of it. Taking a sterile needle, she began to stitch the wound back together.

"What happened Levi?" She asked, as she concentrated on fixing her up.

"I... Had a nightmare. She was in front of me and I think I pushed her into my coffee table." Levi admitted as Hanji understood. The time passed with Ensrahi unconscious for hours as Hanji and Levi waited for her to wake up. He gently moved her from the table to Hanji's bed as the two sat down in the bedroom waiting for her.

Levi was just about to give up when they heard a tiny moan, ruffling of the sheets and then suddenly a high pitched scream. Levi looked up to see Ensrahi trying to hide in the corner away from them, terrified of whom they were.

"Hey... It's gonna be okay." Levi soothed as Hanji was amazed at what she saw. A frightened Amnesiac little girl being soothed by a beast. It seemed like a ritual for Levi as he understood instantly what happened just by the little girl's piercing scream. Levi came back to her with Ensrahi in his arms as she held onto him tightly.

"Ensrahi, this is Hanji. She's your aunt." Levi explained as Ensrahi nodded. Hanji didn't understand what exactly Levi had told the girl, but she could see in his eyes...

There was a remorse, nostalgia, and a pain that she couldn't describe. He must've felt like he was losing someone important over and over again. Levi set her back in Hanji's bed, coaxing her to rest, and sleep in which she did listen to him as her eye lids eventually fall heavy. They exited the room and closed the door.

"Levi, how often does this happen?" Hanji asked as she put a pot on top of one of her experiment flames. Levi didn't meet her eyes.

"More often than I would like..." Levi murmured, taking off his cloak.

"Maybe we should look for her actual family." Hanji suggested as Levi glared at her.

"No! She's mine. And no one else can have her." Levi snarled as Hanji backed up, hands in the air.

"She needs a calmer environment Levi..." Hanji murmured as Levi's glare became lighter.

"...I still want her here. With me."

"Levi. Ensrahi isn't Isabel."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Father!Levi x Original Character

**It's been a while since I've written anything and now I have the time to write, I plan to write a new chapter for ALL THREE roleplays. The reason why I'm suddenly writing so much is because well… not only did I have surgery for my teeth (and have two gaping holes in the cheeks) but also my boyfriend has gone to boot camp for three months. This is my way to tell him that I'm thinking of him; and my way of writing letters to him as well. He has no way to talk to me, and doesn't have internet access; but with all of you readers as well; wish him luck in the reviews! He's kinda scared and nervous right now so he really needs the support. My boyfriend's name is Christopher Hickox and has a fanfiction name by Johnny Ringo. He doesn't have any stories up yet. Chris may not have the time to tell me he's okay, but he'll have enough time to read these. So give him your support guys! He's gonna need it. Oh and Chris… Love you lots Sunshine. I don't care if this is public because it kinda has to be for you to read it… still love you lots!**

**I don't own anything from SnK, and I just thought this would be a cute idea.**

-Hanji-

Hanji didn't get it. From last week she was perfectly happy but now her eyes were just as scared and tired as the day they had found her. Levi yet as well just seemed to go through the motions of caring for her. Some how though, he was so possessive of her that he might as well been considered Ensrahi's father. She never even saw this in Levi at all.

_"…__I still want her here. With me."_

Hanji swirled her cup of tea, watching as Levi picked up Ensrahi and left her office in a rush. Ensrahi's blue eyes glanced at her with curiosity and once again opened her little black book to the part where she kept her data for Ensrahi. What she saw astounded her.  
_April 14 679: Ensrahi lost her memory again today because of a thunderstorm that caused her to jump and hit the back of her head.  
April 16 679: Levi accidentally hit her on his coffee table because of a nightmare. Lost her memory from that._

Ensrahi wasn't in a stable environment. She can't live here forever. Hanji than got up and went to Smith's office.

-Ensrahi-

"Daddy, my hand hurts." Ensrahi murmured, putting down the quill that just finished writing the letter B. Levi nodded in understanding.  
"Come child, we'll go walk around the castle. I'll introduce you to my team." Levi smiled gently as he got up and helped Ensrahi up, careful of her head. He walked outside in his office, and came up with a idea that he knew wasn't good at the time. He picked Ensrahi up and warned her to hold onto his shoulders tightly. His 3D gear came to life as he shot his hooks into some of the high castle beam walls to suddenly take off flying. He heard the high pitch wail behind him from Ensrahi who held onto his neck with a near death grip, but her screaming subsided as he heard her quickly beginning to giggle. She began to laugh as Rahi sat on her father's back spreading her arms like a pair of wings. Erwin watched with Hanji from the floor seeing just how happy she was.  
_'I see you truly have found your wings Levi…' _Erwin thought, watching them disappear around the corner. Levi wore a smile on his face, hearing his little girl's constant laughter while they flew around the HQ before reaching the stables.  
"At ease team." He ordered taking a prompt landing. Eren looked at them with wonder, not used to seeing a little girl on the back on Humanity's strongest warrior. Rahi slipped down from Levi's back, a little tippsy from their trip as she landed on her butt with wide eyes of surprise. Levi gave a small 'tch' of amusement, yet his face was back to its cold expression like it was everyday. Rahi sat there in wonder at the four people in front of her with their horses. Shadow trotted over to him and nickered in acceptance. Rahi was practically astounded, but not before a woman with orange hair knelt down to her with a gentle look on her face.  
"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" she asked, before a strange haired man looking like her father came up to her.  
"Leave her alone Petra. She's not a child. She was in Trost and could be just as good as the great Levi. Let me tell you something kid. Nothing comes good from-"This man suddenly yelped as the more stronger one with pointed brown hair slapped his back, causing him to bite his tongue. The woman known as Petra laughed.  
"Oluo. Give the girl a break. She is only seven after all." He knelt down to her as well, next to Petra and held out his hand.  
"My name is Gunther. If you want I can teach you how to use a 3D maneuver." Gunther offered as Rahi politely took his hand.  
"Could you? I wanna fly like my daddy." Rahi's eyes lit up like fireworks as she yelped when Levi kicked her in the back lightly.  
"Oh no you don't brat. You don't even know how to write yet." He warned as she was scooped up by a man with a ponytail on his head. She was put on his shoulders.  
"Ms. Ackerman, Jinn at your service." He smiled, as Ensrahi smiled back. She was up so high, but nearly as high as she was with Levi moments ago.  
"Daddy, I want to learn how to fly." She looked down at him with pleading eyes.  
"If you're gonna be taught with the 3D maneuver, it's going to be by my hand." He growled, taking her down from her second in command. Rahi pouted as Levi flicked her head and put her on the horse causing Rahi to rub her bandaged forhead. The four of them wondered what happened for her to sustain another head injury this time, yet enough they got on their horses and began to gallop to the point where they were going to meet for practice. Levi took off leading the group. Eren in the middle of them.

-Eren-

Eren watched Rahi with curiosity. Last time they had talked, she thought Eren was a titan. In which case he felt extremely uneasy about considering he could turn into one and extremely uneasy with the fact that she had screamed in complete terror at him… they haven't sat down with a decent conversation since. He was hoping to change that today with Levi practicing once again with his team and leaving Eren to either watch, clean or perhaps babysit his daughter while doing so.  
When the team finally reached their destination, Levi looked back to Eren with a serious look.  
"Alright brat, I'm leaving you in charge of Ensrahi. You hurt her in anyway, I promise you, you will never see the light of day again and I will hand you personally to the Military Police. Do I make myself clear?" Levi ordered, as Eren gave a salute.  
"Yes, Corporal!"  
Levi walked away taking off with his team; Eren looked down to see Ensrahi tugging at his brown jacket with fearful eyes. It was clear to Eren that she remembered what exactly happened between them last time. He knelt down to her, his hands gently falling to her shoulders.  
"I'm not going to hurt you Ensrahi. I promise." He tried to tell her as she nodded with a shaking head. Determined to prove to her that he wasn't a bad person, Eren picked her up and walked to a nearby tree. Setting her on a branch he could reach, she clung onto the wood for dear life; Ensrahi looked like she was about to cry. But the danger of her tears were soon gone when Eren sat next to her.  
"Have you ever played in a tree before Ensrahi?" he asked lightly, his green eyes promising and gleeful. Ensrahi shook her head, as suddenly Eren leaned backwards dangling down from his knees.  
"Oh gods Eren! Are you okay?!" she gasped turning to look back at him. Eren smiled as her as he let his legs slide and do a back flip to the ground. His 3D clanked loudly as she jumped.  
"It's okay Ensrahi, I'm fine. You wanna try?" he offered as Rahi nodded in caution.  
"Alright. Let yourself lean back, I'll catch you." Eren nodded, as he put a gentle hand on her head and back. Feeling her tense up, she let herself lean back. Eren moved her at a slow pace, and held her upside down. Her long hair dangled like a black waterfall of ink as her icy blue eyes met his green ones. They blinked together as suddenly she let her legs fall back. Eren wasn't prepared for that as he fell back with her on his chest. Rahi yipped in surprise to find herself on the chest of a titan shifter.  
"You aren't that bad… are you Eren?" she asked as Eren nodded.  
"I'm not. I really am not." He nodded lightly, as Rahi smiled at him and began to laugh.  
"That was fun! Can we do that again?" she asked as Eren nodded happily.  
"Of course we can Ensrahi."

-Levi-

Levi walked back around sunset to Eren and Ensrahi, expecting to find them right where they left off. Yet he saw foot tracks leading to a tree, which made him wonder what exactly they were doing while he was gone. Stomping off to follow the tracks, he eventually came to a tree with them nowhere in sight.  
"Eren Yeager! I expect my daughter here now." He called out loudly, only to be met with a 'shhh!' and Eren gesturing him to come up there quietly. Levi grumbled about how this better be worth it as he finally came up to the branch where he found Ensrahi sound asleep in Eren's arms. He saw that Eren and her had made a hammock out of the strongest branches and his hooks. Eren had his arms around her, to prevent her from falling off if that be what happened. Levi sighed, seeing Ensrahi so peaceful.  
"Eren… this might seem a little odd fetched. But how old are you?"  
"15 going on sixteen on March 30th sir." He looked at Levi with a rather odd glance.  
"Would you consider being Ensrahi's older brother?" Levi asked a little softer, as Eren looked at Levi with a shocked expression.  
"W-why would you ask me sir?" Eren gaped, as Levi sighed in frustration.  
"Don't you see how she is in your arms? Normally she flips out when she isn't with me." Levi growled, as Ensrahi stirred, seeing her father up in the tree with them.  
"Oh hi daddy… Eren taught me how to flip out of a tree today." She smiled lightly as Ensrahi stretched and yawned before getting down out of the tree by herself, even flipping off down at the bottom. Eren winced a little, looking for a lecture coming his way from Levi. Only to see his face was softened, as if he almost seemed… proud of her. Eren never knew Levi had this type of side to him in the first place. He truly did care for the little girl.

"Sir, I'd be honored to be Ensrahi's older brother."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Father!Levi x Original Character

**So almost to Chapter 10! Chris, I hope your first day went well! I bet you are super tired right now… or running a lot. Don't' forget to yell your but off, it's just like the boot camp in SnK… just don't steal any potatoes okay? Don't be a Sasha! As for my readers, I bet you're excited because not only am I going to be doing something extremely important this chapter, but you really get to see inside just how important Ensrahi is to Levi. But as always; I don't own anything from SnK and I just thought this would be a cute idea.**

_-General POV-_

"Wake up Rahi." Levi gently shoved his daughter on the bed as she stirred and turned over to see his father's face.  
"Yes daddy…? Are we cleaning again today…?" Rahi murmured, as Levi sighed in disappointment. He picked her up and put her on the window seal, as Levi sat next to her. Rahi gasped looking outside the window into the white courtyard. She was supposed to clean that with Levi today, but for some reason there were these white puffs falling from the sky.  
"Daddy? What are those things? What month is it?" she asked as Levi pointed to the puffs falling to the ground.  
"It's November 2nd today Ensrahi. Do you remember how to spell November?" he asked quietly as Rahi nodded looking up to him.  
"N…o-v-e-m…b-e-r…." Rahi attempted which earned her a pat on the head from Levi who leaned over to nuzzle into her long raven locks.  
"Good girl. You're learning faster than last time." Levi praised lightly. Rahi looked at him in confusion, what did he mean faster than _last time_…? Levi simply shook his head as he got up to open up his dresser. Pulling out a black turtle neck, some thicker pants and his normal boots, Levi pulled on his clothes. It had been about six months now, that he's been with Rahi, and it seemed to get harder each day… with her losing her memory so frequently. He looked back at her with solemn eyes to only meet light blue happy ones. Levi pulled out thicker clothes for her as well, a white puffy shirt and thick black leggings. Pulling out a pair of black snow boots, he helped her get dressed that morning and pulled out a thick brown snow jacket for her as well. Rahi slipped on the clothes, wondering why Levi seemed so sad today. He took Rahi's hand as they walked outside to be met by a horse and carriage. HQ was nearly empty by the winter time as Hanji had declared that Titans hated the cold normally as she noticed that Titans didn't come out as long as it was snowing…. It gave humanity a chance to catch its breath since the return of the beasts.

Climbing into the carriage, Rahi was sitting on Levi's lap as she looked outside the window to watch the world pass by. The two looked like nobles, even as the ride was heading to the Sina district… Rahi was curious about everything that was going on, with the dark clouds, with the dark atmosphere, with everything that seemed so dark as trees seemed so barren…  
"Rahi, can we drill you on your spelling and writing on the way down again?" Levi asked as Rahi smiled.  
"Of course! I love spelling!" She smiled as Rahi moved to sit next to Levi. There was one more stop before Levi continued. Armin climbed into the carriage with them, followed by Eren and Mikasa. Levi had purposefully dragged them along, as Rahi seemed to find good company with them. Erwin was kind enough to lend them one of the Survey Corps's mansions from Sina for Rahi to thoroughly enjoy the holidays. Yet it set Levi on edge as to why Erwin was putting them in the middle of the walls… someplace that he's always had trouble getting out of without some sort of hassle by the military police.  
"Levi? What's on your mind?" Eren asked, as they crossed through the second inner wall. One more wall till Sina. Levi glanced to all of them as Rahi innocently swung her legs back and forth in the seat next to him. She sat on Eren's lap happily.  
"I just don't feel like something is right about this… Erwin doesn't normally send people to "holiday homes" unless something else entirely is going down. I… I just don't like being out of the loop." Levi admitted. Armin was slightly on edge around the man, for he had never seen Levi so emotional… or at least a cold sort of emotional. It made him wonder if this is how he acted around Ensrahi all the time.  
"If Eren is being sent out with us, he's probably saving us the trouble of having to hide Eren from everyone else who might want to capture him for their own accords." Armin suggested as Levi took that into consideration. Levi nodded in understanding, but only for now did he agree to this… Finally they reached the inner wall of Sina. Military police as always checked out their carriage, as finally they were able to continue on their way.

At the mansion holiday home, it was a good three stories tall, but it wasn't a very big house as it was more tall than wide. It was a fairly good cover for a decent home. Rahi ran out of the barely stopped carriage to open up the door of the house, her eyes wide as she did so. Stopping in the middle of the house, dust covered everything as Rahi could see frames and photos of people… there was a woman that looked like her. A man that looked like her daddy… and a little girl in the middle.  
"Ensrahi? Where did you go child?" Levi called as he brought in their bags from the ride, and set them near the door only to find Rahi staring at a picture frame. Levi walked over to see what his daughter was looking at, to see a family photo… now Levi knew why Erwin had sent them here. This was Ensrahi's real home.  
"Daddy…? Who are these people? And why aren't you in there?" Rahi asked, as she looked up to him. Levi's fists were clenched as he felt tricked. Ensrahi was his daughter, and yes her parents were killed, but that was her past. This is her future, with him… God damn eyebrows.  
"…They're your actual Parents Ensrahi. This is your actual home." Levi bluntly stated, as Ensrahi looked around confused. Wasn't Levi her actual dad? So was this their house?

"Wait, so this is where we actually live daddy?" she asked as Levi shook his head.  
"This is where you lived Ensrahi. Come on, let us go to your room." Levi murmured as Eren watched with a sad face, seeing Levi's heart being nearly torn in half just by stepping into what they realized to be Ensrahi's actual home. The gloom of the falling snow and the dark clouds only added to what this house was. Yes it was a three story building, but the first floor only had a living room, a dining room and a kitchen. The dining room had a large window to see into the back yard across the water canal, the table it's self was a dark ebony with three chairs. The living room had a simple fireplace, as two couches could be made out from underneath the tarps that covered the furniture. Dust and spider webs covered the room, Mikasa lighting a couple lamps with matches laying around. The door shut behind them, causing Eren to jump. He quietly climbed up to the second floor. It was a large empty floor with what could be made out to be an art studio, canvases unfinished everywhere as dried out paint was splattered about, and on the wall could be made out three hand prints. Eren walked over to the wall kneeling down to see the prints. Names were painted nearby.  
'_Marie… Arthur…' _Eren could make out from under the bigger prints, but for some reason, he couldn't tell who the small print's name. It was faded and crossed out like someone purposefully colored out the name a long time ago. Levi came down stairs to find Eren looking around at the house as well. The second floor with it's big empty space, had at least two to three windows on each wall.  
"Her parents names were Marie and Arthur." Eren reported lightly as Levi nodded, taking a seat on the floor.  
"Her name isn't anywhere to be found in this house. Yet there are pictures of her with her family everywhere. Her room wasn't even a room but something she was sharing with her parents… like me almost." Levi explained as Eren sat down with him.  
"Marie was the artist, as it seemed that Arthur was more of a merchant… a rich one at that." Eren noted as Levi nodded in understanding.  
"It doesn't seem like they've come back here for a while…"  
"Which only means…"  
"They're both dead."

Levi looked around the room. It seemed like a good place to live, a quiet place to enjoy life… if he hadn't dedicated his life to the Survey Corps after his companions' deaths, he'd clean this place up and let Rahi live here in where she could actually go to school like a normal child… as if anything about this time era was normal. Levi could only sigh in wistful thinking, as Rahi came downstairs to see her father in such a gloomy state.  
"Hey daddy? This place is a mess, do you wanna help me clean it up for the next months?" she offered as Levi turned around to see his hopeful little girl, unfazed by what nostalgia lay around her… what death lay around her. Levi smiled at her, Eren's eyes widening at such a rare action.  
"Of course Rahi. Let's clean the shit out of this place." He smiled as she ran down stairs screaming,  
"Yay! We get to clean the shit out of this place!" only to hear Armin scold her for saying such vulgar language for a seven year old. Eren watched with solemn eyes, leaving Levi to deal with his daughter's optimistic personality, as he looked outside the window. Snow fell and covered the seal like a frost, as the gloominess of the clouds were soon fading into what was going to be the darkest nights Rahi would experience in a while. Rahi wasn't exactly a fan of darkness, but she liked to move around in it, for her instinct survival cases. Eren lit off what little light he could, giving the manor a bit more of a brighter look to it. Picking up the broom that was laying in the corner, he began to sweep the living hell out of the floor. Determined to make it a brighter place where perhaps, even he could start painting with his adopted little sister... Perhaps finally giving some decent light into Ensrahi's life after such tragedy.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Father!Levi x Original Character

**Alright guys. This one is gonna be a long one. I'm talking 4,000 words long… The soul reason is for this, I have a lot to write about in this one. Also for a further warning, this will have a lot of violence in it. Some feels, some hatred, and definitely some Levi kicking ass time to save his daughter again. Also, remember when they went to Sina and Levi kept looking at those lost girl posters…? The reason behind this being such a long chapter is mainly because I feel like it. So enjoy, sorry the other ones aren't as long as they should be… I've been trying to keep these chapters 1,500 plus but that isn't really working for me and I apologize for such short chapters lately. I'm gonna try and go for the 2,000 again. So, as always, I don't own anything from SnK, and I just thought this would be a cute idea.**

_-Levi-_

Levi wasn't going to lie. He felt at home, walking through the streets of Sina in a underground market place with Rahi. Levi knew that it was dangerous to do this with his old reputation in the first place, but they needed food and the Survey Corps didn't exactly share rations with the Military Police very well. Rahi was just barely tall enough now as a seven year old to not have to reach very far to hold his hand, and she was wearing the snow clothes Levi had packed her the day they left for her old home. But she was wearing a hood as well that hid her face in the darkness of the underground, Rahi holding onto Levi with a sense of fear that this place wasn't a good place to be just as many.  
Opening his way into a warm enough tavern filled with dangerous looking men, he sat Rahi down on one of the chairs and sat in front of her. Pulling out a loaf of bread he tore it in half and gave it to Rahi who gladly began to take full on munches of the food. Levi watched her scarf down what was now considered a full meal for her. It was literally little over two months ago did she actually start eating real full meals that made her start to fill out like the normal child she should've grown up to be. Levi pulled down his hood as he looked to Rahi in a low cold look that she was familiar to as a 'stay quiet' and 'listen'. It was small moments like these that Levi taught Ensrahi to be a thief slightly or at least as he declared it to be "street smarts"… Ensrahi enjoyed it anyways as she let her ears broaden their hearing so that way she might listen in on some of the drunk merchants here in the bar.

_"__I hear Arthur finally went off the deep end yesterday…"  
"What do you mean by that you drunken mathahaow?"  
"I hear he's leading a slave deal tomorrow for another girl that he stole from a Sina family."  
"His brother was the one that got him into that mess… who is this Arthur again?"  
"Arthur my boy! Arthur! The merchant who's family went to visit Trost!"  
"Arthur? Arthur Killicks? That Arthur? I heard he was one of the leading merchants supporting the Military Police in the case of the Titan Shifter."  
"I don't see why. I thought he would've been drunk to suicide by now. Heard he lost a six year old girl in Trost."_

_"__That's not true…"_

A deep voice murmured, one of the stirring merchants at the bar who had been listening just as keen as Ensrahi had been. He had a six year old girl at his side in the bar stool next to him, who too was holding a beer glass as instructed by her 'father'. The gossiping ones shifted uncomfortably, coughing as to get the awkwardness out of the air. Levi too turned to look at the man under the hood near the door. Had he been there the entire time, Levi didn't realize and he didn't want to make the mistake of the reputation that he was here to pawn off Ensrahi as well. Something well he did to abide by was push Ensrahi far enough into the tavern's shadows as to make her look nothing more than like a shadow itself. The bar tender simply put down his glass again. Levi tensed his fists together, as the man grumbled something half heartedly and the six year old girl began to whimper as she pushed the glass closer to the merchant.  
"Can I go home now…? I miss my mommy…" she cried lightly, causing Ensrahi to cringe at the words. She didn't have a mother. She had a father though and sometimes it pained Levi to know that there is one thing he could never give to her and that was a mother's touch.  
"No child! I told you already, your mother is dead!" He snarled causing the girl to cry out lightly, the beer glass being swiped from her hands.  
"Arthur, let the girl go. That business of yours is fading out now that Levi is gone. No one has use for young easy going trainings to fight off the killer anymore." One of the gossipers tried to bargain, as Levi noted the man as Arthur, slammed his fist down in a drunken manor as he could barely stay up right. The bar tender shakily poured the little girl another glass.  
"I don't care! This girl… this… girl… girl… she's all I have left of my family." Arthur grumbled, standing up and stumbling to the right. He was either too drunk on emotion or liquor to be able to stand up right in the first place. Levi pulled his hood deeper, noting that Ensrahi and him might have to make their exit soon. It was a mistake coming here.  
"Is she even yours Arthur?!" another one of the merchants asked as he laughed lightly, before laughing louder and dragging the girl close by her tattered clothing. Her hair was raven black, she was about the same size as Ensrahi… almost identical really… Levi just couldn't see the face. He could never see faces here where he was concerned, but now Levi really wanted to see the face of this man's dear _little girl_. Arthur spun madly, watching as eyes seemed to dawn on him in suspicion.  
"She is mine! She will always be my little girl!" He bellowed, as Levi's eyes widened seeing the little girl's face. It was the lost girl from the posters he saw on the way in. Levi clenched his teeth in anger, if it was anything more he hated that his criminal past, it was human traffickers… they were his scum of the earth, and they didn't kill the way he used to. They separated families, from friends just for a bit of money.  
"Who's the deal tonight Arthur, calm down." Another hooded man came behind him, holding his shoulder as Arthur seemed to just fall in relief seeing the man.  
"Oh sir… I didn't mean to call her mine, she just looked… so like…"  
"Larua. I know. Come Arthur, give me a price for the girl so I can get the Military Police to get the ransom spread."  
"Yes, Sir." Arthur followed holding the little girl who was now crying quietly into another room… more importantly, he heard a name and glanced back to Ensrahi. She looked stricken with fear, shaking in her boots upon what she just saw. It was like this girl could never get away from anything bad in her life. Levi moved a little after the whole show had calmed, grabbing his food rations and Ensrahi before leaving. He could hear the mocking laughter from the two men as they bargained over a child's life… Levi wished he could've done something to help the child, but with Ensrahi around, he was more concerned over getting her to safety first.

It was late when Levi opened the door to Ensrahi's old home, seeing Eren and Mikasa curled on the same couch like every night asleep. Ensrahi too had fallen asleep on the way here, as Levi carried both the food and the girl inside the house. The only person awake to greet them was Armin, studying the formation and the text books as always. Armin looked up to Levi with confusion as to why he was so late, as he simply shook his head; quietly he put the food on the table before continuing up to her room on the third floor that he shared with her. It wasn't till he came back down to the first floor actually pulled out a bottle of whisky from the bag and a small glass in which he poured himself a drink. He sat next to Armin, his thoughts reeling over what he just went through.  
"…I think I met Ensrahi's father." Levi began as Armin glanced up at him.  
"He's quite… a person isn't he." Armin gathered, seeing as how the guy always had his nose in books it didn't surprise Levi that he went and did a background check already.  
"It is true. Marie is dead, killed in the Trost Wall Break. Arthur went mad into alchoholism, and is one of the leading traffickers underground for little kids Larua's age."  
"Ensrahi Armin. Ensrahi." Levi corrected Armin quickly. He didn't want to hear another name belonging to the Killicks that he just saw. He didn't want Ensrahi to be connected to any of that shit.  
"Sorry Levi. That's all I see your daughter as. Larua Killicks."  
"Then get it out of your mind smartass, before I beat it out of you." Levi growled as Armin raised his hands in defense, claiming that he wanted no part of this. At least he didn't want any part of it till suddenly a glass was broken above his head by a pair of black hands in the candle lit dark. Levi went to shoot up before a cloth went over his mouth causing his life to black out before he could do anything. Before he faded, he saw that twisted crooked smile he saw at the bar as Levi knew Ensrahi was in danger if he didn't do… something…

Levi woke up head first, colliding with Eren as the two men cried out in the sudden pain. Eren taken aback from the sudden head butt as Levi held his head, already throbbing from what knocked him out last night. He looked around, as the house seemed in great condition. Mikasa was missing, and Armin was already tacking things on a nearby wall. There was still glass shards on the floor, still evidence of foul play… it was too quiet for his liking. Eren came back to Levi, with concern in his teal eyes.  
"Levi… I'm so sorry." He began as Levi raised his hand to stop him. Eren gulped, as Levi simply stood up. He already had a knife on his hand, and he had packed his 3D gear just in case.  
"Don't be sorry Eren. This is my fucking fault." He snarled getting up and grabbing his straps. It wasn't long before he came back downstairs completely dressed like he was in his old field days. Eren shot up to come with him, as Levi glared at the teal eyed boy.  
"Don't you fucking dare brat. I will kill you if you get in my way." Levi growled, slamming the door on the way out, he could here Eren yelling at Armin from the house.

"We need to find Ensrahi!"

_ -Ensrahi-_

Ensrahi stood motionless in the shadows of this wagon full of screaming children. Some crying for their parents, others simply crying because they were scared. Rahi on the other hand, remained quiet for the notion that she didn't want to get yelled at like some of the kids here already have been… and thrown out into the hungry streets. Rahi knew better than to instigate another fight between the two rough hands that had stolen her from Levi late in the night, and knowing that Levi was out cold from them because of the dim lighting from the single candle… she had no doubt that these men could easily hurt her just as bad as Levi could hurt them. Levi had taught her all about the underground when they had traveled in the markets earlier, and out of all the times she's seen Levi go to hand-to-hand combat with other people, Ensrahi had picked up a couple things. Most of all, she knew that she had to stay safe until Levi could find her… which was hopefully soon.  
"I wanna go home!" one of the kids cried, as the wagon stopped suddenly causing the band of kids to become eerily quiet. The two rough hands came out quickly and hustled them all into a building, pushing and shoving as they went causing Rahi to hold onto her cloak over her head all that more. They yelled at the kids to remain quiet as they were all herded onto a stage.  
"Ladies and gentleman! Thank you for your cooperation in tonight's event. Today, we have a good selection of young 'uns. But, we have a special price for one of them! We found this girl with the fabled Levi, and took her from Sina. What shall we start the bidding at?" the announcer called, as Ensrahi was pushed forward to the center of the stage. They pulled the cloak off of her, revealing her looks.

"That's my daughter!" a man cried from the back of the room. Rahi looked back to see the same man who went crazy in the bar. He was pushing from the back of the place up to where she was.  
"That's my daughter you thieves! You stole her from me!" he growled, climbing on the stage. Rahi scampered back as Arthur grabbed onto her wrist tightly.  
"Where have you been all this time?! Where have you been all this time you naughty child?!" he demanded, as suddenly the door slammed open. In the darkness there were cold, dead icy blue eyes as his blades sliced through the first person next to the man. Someone screamed, as the entire place was set to chaos. Arthur picked up Rahi and was about to run off the stage only to be met by a blade to his throat.

"Let her go. Now." A familiar voice growled, as people were scurrying about trying to get out of the building before things got ugly for their sake. Everything was emptied in seconds, except for the three people on stage. Rahi was doing her best not to cry with the blade so close to her as well. In the dim lighting, she could see the familiar face of the father she had come to know and love. Arthur snarled at him, ducking under the swipe of the blade, and rolled with Rahi in his arms. When they landed, Rahi cried out in pain as a loud snap was heard. Arthur got up to see that he had snapped Rahi's arm from his weight, only angering the man who threatened him even more.  
"She's mine! You can't have her!" Arthur snarled, holding onto her regardless of her broken limb finally causing Ensrahi to cry in pain.  
"Let me go!" she yelled, as she eventually just bit the man's hand hard. He growled in pain, beating her upside the head as she continued to bite down on him till he finally let go. Scampering over to the man, Levi knelt down to Ensrahi, and pulled off his grey cloak so that Ensrahi might wear it.  
"Go hide under one of the tables sweetie… Daddy's going to get really violent." He warned and gently kissed her broken arm in hope it might psychologically stabilize her. Rahi nodded, wiping her tears away with her good arm and went to hide under one of the tables.

_-Levi-_

When Levi was sure that Rahi wasn't in harm's way, he walked calmly over to Arthur who was clutching his hand. The man seemed so pitiful, that Levi spat on his shoe and kicked his feet out from under him. Causing the man to land flat on his ass.  
"I ought to kill you. For what you've done." Levi growled, mercilessly stabbing his knife into the foot of the man. Arthur screamed out in agony, trying to reach for it only to have his hand stabbed into the ground with the same blade. Levi walked around Arthur, and knelt next to him ignoring the blood seeping into his black boots. He yanked his hair back forcing Arthur to meet eye to eye. Their icy blue eyes matched perfectly, as Levi knew this truly was Ensrahi's father… or what used to be a man that he thought he could respect.  
"Or maybe that's just too kind of me to end your suffering that early." He snarled, punching the man in the nose and breaking it on impact. Arthur was a sobbing mess by this point, as Levi stood, drawing out his knife that pinned the man out and wiping the blood off on Arthur. Arthur growled, suddenly lunging at Levi with a punch that landed solid in the chest, knocking Levi back onto the stage. He quickly rolled out of the way and stood up, Levi noting that his knife had skidded behind Arthur. Taking up a stance, Arthur did as well, swaying side to side unstably. He yelled, attempting to swing a punch at Levi as he dodged to the left and took the arm of the man; bringing it about behind him. Kicking out his legs again, Levi forced Arthur to the floor with a grunt.  
"You know nothing of my Laura! She's my daughter! Not yours!" Arthur snarled, rolling on his back and pulled Levi forward before kicking him in the same spot again causing him to fall backwards and Arthur standing up.  
"Laura is my creation! My only thing I have left!" he growled, as Levi stood back up. Now he was just wasting time. Levi moved forward quickly and threw a right hook at Arthur, followed by another.  
"Her name is Ensrahi." He said between punches, and finally kicked him hard enough to land him flat on his back.  
"And she's my daughter shithead."

Arthur panted on the ground, as Levi came back and kicked him in the groin really hard with a stamp from his heel. Arthur curled into a ball of pain, Levi picked up the knife and walked back to him; rolling him over as he hit the man on the head with the hilt of the knife, knocking him unconscious.  
"This will serve as your temporary payment for what you've done to her. What suffering you caused my little girl." He growled, as he forced Arthur's mouth open. Levi than cut half of his tongue out in a clean sweep, and stuffed his mouth with his own cloak so the man wouldn't bleed out to death. Noting that he was a mess, Levi wiped off his hand on the stage curtains, and took off his shirt. Leaving it next to Arthur, Levi walked down the steps of the stage and looked underneath one of the tables to find a shivering Ensrahi.

"Hey Rahi… it's going to be okay." He murmured, as Rahi came out in a mad dash and hugged him tightly sobbing heavily.  
"I-I was so-so scared Dad-ddy! I thought he-he was goin-ing to kill me-me!" she sobbed into his chest, as Levi gently held up her broken arm.  
"We'll get this looked at when we go back home okay?" Levi suggested as Rahi nodded, sniffling and held up his cloak to Levi as he put it on. He didn't want to roam the streets half naked… so the gesture was appreciated as he picked up Ensrahi and began to walk back home.

_-General-_

"Daddy! Look what Armin made me!" Ensrahi laughed happily, holding up her sling and splint to Levi. For someone who had just broken her arm, she was definitely cheery. Levi nodded and patted her on the head as Rahi went around the house to show everyone else. They rewarded her with the same reaction, as she eventually just sat in the middle of her living room floor reading the black book her father had given her to read. She always found it interesting because Levi told her it was about the things they did.

_'__June 2__nd__, 679_

_I found Ensrahi playing outside in the forest with Petra on her horse. I had been considering this for a while now, but I was thinking about finding Ensrahi some sort of motherly figure… so that way she doesn't have to solely rely on me. But, at the same time, I don't want her becoming attached to someone else in fear that she might want that person more than me… is this actual jealousy and not the desire to want what others have? If so, I'm not too keen on the thought, for now I'll just play both the roles if I can… though I'm not sure how I could be a motherly figure when Petra and Ensrahi get along so well. I'll have to reconsider.'_

Mother? Rahi never considered the fact of having a mother… she'd always seen Levi as the parental figure Dad, but never Mom. Petra was super sweet, but she didn't love her like a mother… Rahi loved Levi like a mother too. Getting up and taking the book with her, Rahi went to Armin.  
"Hey Armin? Can I have ink and a quill?" she asked, as Armin looked at her with confusion.  
"You know how to write already?"  
"Yeah! Levi taught me!" she smiled, as Armin sighed reluctantly handing over one of his ink pots and quills. Rahi then went back to the living room, opening the book to the next blank page. Levi peered out from behind a corner, to see Rahi attempting to write sentences on her own even with a broken arm… the girl knew no bounds.

When Ensrahi finished, she let the ink dry for a little before shutting the book. Closing the ink pot, she went to give it back to Armin, leaving the black book on the ground. Curious, Levi picked up the book and opened it to the page that Ensrahi had written in. Her writing was flawless, exactly like his. It was nice to know his lessons paid off.

_'__December 24__th__, 679_

_Daddy saved me today. He was super cool. Tomorrow is his birthday. I will be getting something. Hope he will like a lot. Daddy reminds me of my mom too. He is not just a dad you know. He cooks and cleans and takes care of me. I do not call him Levi much. But Levi is a really sweet person. Even though he may call people bad names. He may seem rude too. I still love him all the same!'_

Levi was fascinated, reading the small sentences Rahi wrote down, as he found himself on the couch. Thinking back, Arthur did whack her on the head a couple times harder than he would've liked, yet she refrained from losing her memories. Rahi was still the Rahi he had this time which made him hope that some progress was being made. Levi shut the book, putting it on the couch as he watched Ensrahi come back in the room looking for the black book. Finding it next to Levi, she smiled happily knowing that he had read what she had written. Levi smiled back at her, causing her to laugh and near launch herself on his lap happily. He could only wish, that from this point on… Ensrahi would be able to remember who he was from now on.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12:

Father!Levi x Original Character

**Well look at this guys, my first story past ten chapters! I have other stories than this one, so be sure to check those out. I promise this one is my main story though, the others will be getting updated yes, but this is the back-to-go-to story. Anyways, on my daily bulletin board of news, I've been pretty good… shot a golf ball into my neighbor's back yard… that settled well, luckily they're really nice folks. Yes, I do play golf… But, enough about me, I know you all just want to read (or you just skip my author note in the beginning and just get to the good stuff) so as always, I don't own anything from SnK and I just thought this would be a cute idea. Oh and just to let you know; I also started another story between Ensrahi and Levi… you might want to go read that one. It's the third and final book, and it's going to have a lot of feels… just a warning.**

-_Levi-_

Levi was absolutely spent by the time December 24th came around as he was laying on the couch drifting off to sleep with Eren chasing Ensrahi in the finished studio upstairs, when a curious thought came to his mind. His birthday was tomorrow, and he had no idea when Ensrahi's was, nor was she going to remember what it was anytime soon. He would be turning 34 tomorrow, and already Levi felt like by the time Ensrahi was able to go to a scholar's school, he'd be an old man… or dead. He huffed on the couch, staring at the ceiling at the sudden predicament that had begun to plague his mind before Levi found Mikasa hovering over him with that neutral look of hers that tended to look bored half of the time and uncaring the other.  
"You should celebrate Ensrahi's birthday tomorrow, on yours. So she doesn't feel so alone." She murmured, as Levi looked at her with a skeptical look. Mikasa shrugged at this, and just walked off, causing Levi to really think about what and how to celebrate her birthday tomorrow. The idea wasn't bad itself, but Levi had no idea on how to celebrate it, had he never celebrated his birthday ever… in Levi's life, he found himself fretting over tiny things that he never thought he would do. It was a bothersome thought indeed.

"Daddy!" a sudden shrill voice cried, and Levi was met with a light seven year-old on his stomach in an instant, practically flying down the staircase. Levi grunted at her landing on his stomach, as he wasn't prepared to catch her and wrapped his arms around her anyways. She cuddled into him happily, as Levi knew she hadn't lost her memory in over a month. Including what had happened with Arthur, she still knew who and where and what she was relative to all of them. Which meant significant signs of recovery mentally on her part. Levi was relieved, but didn't let himself fall in this self-security. He hugged her tightly, as Eren came running down, blue paint splattered all over his pants in tiny little hand prints… which meant… Levi slowly peeled off Ensrahi's hands of his arms, and indeed there were now two little tiny handprints of blue imprinted on him.  
"Why you little…!" He growled and rolled, throwing her on the couch and throwing her into a tickle fit. Her laughter could be heard through-out the house as Levi smiled, seeing Ensrahi so happy. When everything finally calmed down, Levi was back on the couch with Ensrahi sitting on his chest reading the black book from all the other times, if anything, she was reading some certain pages again. He could tell this by the fact that she was rubbing the back of her head in hopes that it might help her remember. That black book has been the most confusing thing Ensrahi had ever read in her life, knowing that this was her, and who she was, but yet she just couldn't recall what exactly happen… for Ensrahi, Levi knew, she just felt like she wanted to belong.

"Ensrahi? When do you want to celebrate your birthday?" Levi asked, as his little girl lay down on his chest. Ensrahi looked at Levi with a curious face.  
"I dunno; I've never had a birthday before… what is that?" She asked lightly as Levi glared at the girl with a skeptical look. She hid lightly behind his arms as Levi sat up to hold her in his lap.  
"It's when someone celebrates a year after being born." Levi growled as Ensrahi nodded in understanding.  
"Then when is yours Daddy?" she asked lightly as Levi shook his head sighing.  
"Tomorrow." He murmured as Ensrahi smiled.  
"Than we'll have to celebrate yours tomorrow!" she laughed, jumping off his lap and running upstairs as he could hear her little footsteps going about in excitement. Levi groaned, standing up and went into the bathroom to wipe all of the blue paint off. Looking outside the window into the dark overcast, he could see the snow falling down quickly. The hot water ran over Levi's skin as he rubbed to get the little handprints off of his pale skin. Taking a nearby towel and turning the sink off, Levi wiped his arms dry as he looked at himself in the mirror… he looked sickly for a 29 year old man. Sure Eren was 17 right now, but jeez, turning thirty tomorrow… that was a sure scary thought to Levi as he wondered who would take care of Ensrahi if he ever died. Shaking his head and growling in the ridiculousness of his thoughts, he walked outside into the living room to see Ensrahi and Eren getting dressed in heavy snow clothing.  
"Where do you think you're going brat?" he demanded as Eren smiled.  
"Oh come on, your birthday and Christmas is tomorrow! Ensrahi wants to go out and find you a present. We'll be back alright?" Eren smiled as Levi glared at him.

Taking it as a yes, Eren ushered Ensrahi out the door quickly before he could argue as they were left alone. Mikasa came down stairs with Armin with a couple boxes filled with ordainments, and colorful garments. Levi sighed, he had never actually celebrated Christmas, or even his birthday for that matter. With the two gone, Mikasa was the one who brought the tree in, as Armin began to dust off the fireplace and create room for the tree. They set it up, as they put a dark blue circular rug around it, and began to hang up darker blue balls on the tree's branches. Levi was the one going around the house, putting stuffed snowman here and there in a _clean _manor, as they took the time to hang up garlands around the house as interestingly enough, Levi knew that it was becoming more festive… yet even he knew that he would have to go out and get something for Ensrahi.

"Oi, Armin and Mikasa. I'm going out for a bit. Finish up while I'm gone." Levi grumbled as Armin and Mikasa nodded, going back to their festive decorating. Snow was falling down harder now as he waslked the streets of Sina… enjoying the loneliness that he had so much of before he had to worry about someone else. Levi took in walking alone; shops were now closing more indoors so that way their booths wouldn't be blown away by the cold. Levi walked into one quickly, kicking the snow off of his boots as the shop keeper smiled at him lightly. He waved at her in gratidude for letting someone like him indoors when the weather was so bad. He wasn't too concerned about Eren and Ensrahi, knowing that the brats would be home before it got too serious.  
"How can I help you today sir?" she asked, as Levi looked around the store. There were mostly kids toys, a rack of kids clothing but what struck his eye was a bookshelf in the very back. Walking slowly to the shelves, he saw that there was a book full of fairy tales about the outside world beyond the walls.  
"How much is this book?" Levi asked as the shop clerk smiled.  
"It's on the house sir, since I'm not allowed to carry books like those anymore. Since Christmas is tomorrow, do you want me to wrap it up?" she asked as Levi stopped to look at a small Christmas dress meant for a young girl. It was a dark blood red, but the way the lace cascaded around the end made Levi consider taking it. The shop keeper picked it up, and smiled.  
"Sir, I've seen you around. Are you with the Survey Corps?" she asked as Levi looked at her confused. Had he ever met this woman before?  
"My name's June sir. June Ral." June smiled, as Levi nodded his head politely. He thought for a moment though, thinking that he had heard that name before somewhere.  
"Levi Ackerman." He stated bluntly, as his cold glare looked over the shopkeeper as she shifted from foot to foot nervously.  
"So is the dress for your daughter?" she asked, and gently took the book out from Levi's hands. Her fingertips brushed against the back of his palms as shivers were sent down his spine. It had been a while since he'd had the nice company of a woman… but he rather not risk it considering the factor of which he could be killed at any moment what so ever… The thought caused his eyes to darken at the thought of leaving Ensrahi alone.  
"It is. She's young, and this is her first Christmas." Levi explained as June smiled softy, her peach tan colored skin glowing dimly in the light of the shop. It was mainly her near orange hair that drew him in, mainly, before a rustle was heard in the back as a young woman who looked about three years younger than himself and much like her mother came out with a stack of books near toppling.  
"Mom, stop flirting with the Survey Corps! That's my superior that you're talking to!" a familiar voice rang, as Levi looked curiously at the daughter. She seemed strong built, and determined, and most of all, loyal. Petra Ral, that was her name, and that's where Levi remembered her from. Out of all the cadets that were applying to be in his squad, she was among them. Petra smiled at Levi gently, putting the books on the shelf.  
"Is that for Ensrahi sir?" she asked, as Levi nodded again… he'd been doing that a lot lately he'd noticed.  
"It is. I didn't know this was your mother's shop. I thought you lived with your father." Levi pointed out as Petra obviously became slightly flustered as Levi set the red dress on the counter, and shifted through his coat for some change.  
"Oh don't worry about it hun. It's on the house. It's all I can do to thank you for protecting my little girl." June smiled as Petra blushed even harder.  
"Mom! I can protect myself and he knows that!" She grumbled as Levi watched June wrap up the presents, and Petra held out the boxes to him. Levi took them and put them underneath his arm.  
"…Petra, would you like to come with me to watch Ensrahi? I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on and she needs a new friend." Levi asked quietly as Petra barely caught what he said.  
"U-um… sure sir. I'd love to… Not th-that I love to hang out with you-you sir but it's not like I don't lo-lov~"

"That's enough Petra, just a yes will surface." Levi snapped as Petra jumped lightly.  
"Yes sir! I'd like to!" Petra sighed, as she followed Levi out of the shop as soon as she grabbed a coat and said good-bye to her mother.

Back home, Levi shuffled for the keys to the house as the door opened to Levi looking down at a little girl who was barely able to reach the doorknob as it was. Her eyes widened, seeing her father with another woman; or rather someone other than her female status in the company of someone close to her.  
"Who's this little shit head?" Were the first words out of her mouth as Levi's face became distorted with a mixture of shock and amusement.  
"A friend you brat, watch your language." He commanded as Ensrahi raised an eyebrow in skepticism towards Petra as she uncomfortably shifted back and forth before entering the house. She was welcomed warmly by Eren and Armin but Mikasa and Ensrahi watched with distaste as she was talking to them. Levi put the boxes underneath the tree, noticing that there were some for all of them and a small one with his name was crudely wrapped in the far back. Ensrahi was crafty for sure, wanting to hide Levi's present as he couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her reaction to Petra… was that a hint of jealousy he could feel coming from her? Levi shut the door and sat down on the couch. Ensrahi was quick to follow, and sat next to him with a rather blank look on her face as Levi just couldn't pinpoint what exactly she was feeling.  
"Why did you come home with her?" Ensrahi asked finally after about five minutes of sitting there, as Levi put a arm around her and his hand on her head.  
"She's come to help me watch you. So when I'm not there, she's there… kind of like a mother or a sitter of some sorts." Levi explained, as Ensrahi looked up at him with wide eyes full of genuine shock.  
"W…What does that mean daddy?" she asked, as Levi gave her a rare heartwarming smile.  
"She's an early Christmas present Rahi." He answered as Ensrahi ran to Petra, hugging the side of her leg.

"You're the best Christmas present ever mommy!" she cried loudly, sobbing into her leg.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Father!Levi x Child!Character

**I know it's been a while. Way longer then I want to admit, and honestly, I've feel like I as an Author has let many of you readers down. I remember when I first had one story, I'd only work on that, and write at least a chapter per week… Honestly I don't even remember how I managed to do that now because I have five stories I'm working on and all require me to think extremely hard to create. I'm talking late hours into the night and sometimes 4 in the morning. While I want to give you all genuine chapters, I feel that I've been putting off a lot of chapters due for a long time only because I either don't want to write about that story or I am legit just stuck. So… My apologizes for not updating for so long; and I'm so sorry for not keeping to my own schedule. From now I'm going to start updating my stories once a week again, on Sundays at 8 PST. Is that agreeable?**

**-Zavier Dedallious**

_"__Whoa! Dad, you really didn't have to get this for me." Ensrahi smiled, holding up one of the more advanced scholars book on war statistics and tactics theory on a snowy day at HQ. Levi smiled, ruffling her hair in the dim candle light. Snow fell vigorously outside, as Erwin always called a winter break during the season due to the inability to efficiently move during the heavy snow fall.  
"It's the least I can do for a book you specifically requested, something that surprisingly isn't in our library." Levi sighed, as he tiredly picked up his tea and began to drink it.  
"I hope my present to you is good enough." Ensrahi smiled grimly, only earning a smack upside the head. Lightly of course.  
"Your presents are always the best." Levi grumbled opening the letter to find a photo that nearly tore his heart to pieces. It was of him, with Farlan and Isabel… in old days when he was still in the Underground, it looked a little burned, but otherwise recoverable.  
"Where did you get this…?" he murmured, covering his trembling lips with his hand the shadow cast from the candle light. Unfortunately the memories of his friend's bodies could never be burned nor erased from his mind no matter how hard he tried.  
"I had Erwin come with me. I thought it'd be something more… sentimental."Ensrahi admitted as she found herself suddenly hugged by the man.  
"You're a damn fool Ensrahi…" He murmured, finding himself holding onto Ensrahi even closer than before._

_"__If that's the case, so are you Dad…"_

_-Levi-_

Levi found himself waking up in bed alone, back home in HQ with snow falling outside the window. Sitting up with grim outlooks, his arms hung by his side as he looked to the side of his room bare of any sign that he had a kid. Bare of any sign that he had someone in his life at all. However he found himself with a major head ache, and a urge to get out of bed. They had just come home from Sina last night, and he nearly tripped over something on the floor. It seemed to be a glass with melted ice spilt all over the floor. Taking up a rag to clean up the mess, he found scotch under his bed and his Christmas present on his bedside table with a note written in easy handwriting that he could recognize as Hanji's.  
"Ensrahi told me you started to drink again after she gave you the photo on Christmas. When you remember to read this note, I've been taking care of Ensrahi for you."

_'__What…? I don't even know what day it is.' _Levi grumbled, opening his closet door hoping to find his uniform there, only to find clothing that he had worn in his old thug days. Uniform was missing, clothes back there that he had shoved under his bed for a reason. So he dawned on a normal button down shirt, and brown pants with knee high leather boots before opening the door into his office to find Erwin going through his paperwork. However, the Commander looked up to surprise to see the Corporal standing there.  
"How long…" Levi could only murmur, as Erwin held out a document to him. It was already January 3rd.  
"A little bit more tipsy this time, I didn't realize that photo was going to shake you up so bad." Erwin murmured, leaving the rest of Levi's paperwork on the ebony desk. Levi sat down at his desk, a mountain of paperwork left for him to do. Most of them leave requests, some permission to take cadets on wall training again, others requests for exhibitions outside the walls… Levi sighed, running his hand through his hair. He didn't even know where Ensrahi's drawing was, or the black book, or any of her clothing was for that matter, and he felt so damn foolish to allow his grief to get in the way of _her. _That was something that little girl of all people did not deserve.  
Levi began to rummage through his drawers to see if anything had changed, and to his surprise it had. His normal quill set was back, everything immaculate as it was before Ensrahi had even come into his life. As he could barely remember the day Erwin requested they go out to Trost to look for survivors.

_"__Levi, I want you to go check Trost for any survivors, and eliminate all Titans that may be left after Eren closed up the hole." Erwin commanded as Levi gave a small scoff.  
"What would I find there but bones and puke. I don't need to go."_

Pulling his hair back, Levi growled in frustration. He didn't know where Ensrahi was, nor did he know the state of her condition and if she was alright. But for all he knew, Hanji had her. So with that little to go on, he lumbered out of his office and out the door on his way to Hanji's lab. While he walked the best he could, Levi found himself rather weak from lack of… something. Did he even eat? Or continue working out? He just couldn't remember anything even though he knew that the memory was there somewhere… Is this how Ensrahi felt? Levi felt horrible dread, as he came closer to Hanji's door and knocked on it quietly.  
At first, nothing happened, before it slowly opened to a small little girl cautiously peeking out of the door. Levi was relieved to see Ensrahi well and taken care of, but felt more dread seeing that her eyes fell no recognition to his face.  
"Miss Hanji, it's that drunken man again." She called, leaving the door as it swung wide open letting Levi in as he walked through the doorway. To his surprise, half of the lab had been redone to create a class room setting for more of her students, and one of them including Ensrahi… which he was very thankful for. Hanji was at the chalkboard drawing out chemical equations that he was amazed his little girl could understand.  
"Ensrahi, go to your room for a little bit while the man and I talk okay?" she asked politely, in an almost non-Hanji fashion as his little girl agreed going into a room on the left and going in to shut the door behind her… not even looking back behind her. Levi had come here before, but as he searched his minds for memories, he still found none.  
"Why… doesn't she recognize me?" Levi began as Hanji sighed as if she too had explained this all.  
"You may have a hard time remembering, because it was about nine days ago. But the house that you all were staying at over Sina was attacked by some underground thieves. Ensrahi and Eren had disappeared for five days and you drunk yourself into oblivion. Even when Eren and Ensrahi showed up out of the blue one night beaten up but alive you didn't even notice because you were in your room. We purposely didn't tell her who you were… because I knew you didn't want her knowing that her father was a drunk man full of grief… So we waited. Till you were done grieving because Erwin figured you'd come back to your senses and may not even remember the entire thing. Which is probably for the best." Hanji explained, still writing on the chalk board the equation she was working on.

_'__This all seems vaguely familiar…_' Levi thought to himself, leaning back on one of the desks thinking heavily to himself… He could faintly remember smoke, and the house on fire as Petra was able to get all of them out except for Arwin, Eren and Ensrahi… He just couldn't remember what happened after that. Another knock came at the door as Eren peeked his head in slightly, seeing Levi and Hanji at the edge of the room.  
"Oh thank god you're finally sober." Eren grumbled coming in, as Ensrahi opened the door to suddenly gasp and run to Eren.  
"Big brother Eren! I thought you had chores today!" She smiled for him, as it plucked Levi's heart out of his chest… she'd only smile that way for him.  
"I finished them early; I thought I'd come by and see you. How is all your homework going?" Eren asked, picking up Ensrahi into his arms easily, as Levi noticed that she was wearing the red dress he had picked out for her before.  
"It's going okay, can you help me with this problem?" She asked, dragging Eren back into the room with her, and shutting the door. Levi found himself clenching his fists at this, he was the one she was supposed to depend on… the one she had solace for, the one she was supposed to come for when she needed help. Hanji suddenly thrust his uniform on his chest causing his to blink in surprise.  
"Go take a shower, shave and cut your hair. Be her dad again… she'd probably needs one right now." Hanji smiled a bit, as if she understood completely what she meant. Levi was confused himself, but ran his hand over his chin finding stubble, and his hair was much longer then he'd usually have it. If anything, he probably didn't look anything like her father… probably like a drunken man.

"I'll be back."  
"Oh and ride your horse into HQ, be her shining knight in armor!" Hanji devilishly grinned, as Levi punched her shoulder earning a laugh from her.  
"Thanks shitty glasses." Levi grumbled, a smile escaping his lips as he walked out of the room to change.

_-Ensrahi-_

"Miss Hanji? Why am I helping tend to the horses today? I thought that was Eren's job!" Ensrahi whined a little, as Hanji simply shrugged in her usual manner. She was petting her own horse, showing Levi's daughter how to tend to them properly, and how to take care of her own. For some reason though, Ensrahi kept looking at a stable that had been empty ever since she came back to this place. She was told that the horse in that stable belonged to her fathers, and honestly, Ensrahi had no idea who that was. The only man she saw frequently was a drunk man that kept coming back to Hanji's room demanding for more liquor and always Hanji hid her in her room whenever he came by. Today she just saw a grumpy old man, with dark almost defeated grey eyes. No sign of the amazing Levi Ackerman she had been told so much about. The Humanity's Strongest Soldier. The man that was her father that got her the red dress that was her absolute favorite. The man who knew her and how to take care of her… So Hanji said. Whenever she'd visit Levi's office, it was empty. Empty of any fact that he had a daughter, and empty of the fact that she even lived. It always made her wonder if Levi was truly her father. It was like either Levi never existed in the first place, or she never came into his life… and how bad she wanted to meet this man who was supposedly her father.  
"Oi, are you going to stand there all day in the middle of my stall? Or are you going to let me put my horse back?" a sudden gruff voice demanded as Ensrahi turned around to see a man standing next to a tall black horse. Black hair cut neatly, proud in a uniform that he wore including the green cloak with the symbol.  
"I…What…?" Ensrahi stood in awe of the man in front of her. Suddenly she found herself being lifted from the ground onto the big black horse that nickered in recognition of her… had she been on this horse before?  
"Don't even recognize your own father? Shame on you Ensrahi." Ensrahi's eyes widened at Levi looking up at her with a sly grin on his face. Ensrahi's eyes watered up with tears, as Levi grunted having his entire head covered by tiny hands and a face bawling for his comfort.  
"Daddy! I missed you so much!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**_SPOILERS. And feels. Lots of feels. Prepare to cry. I know I did while writing this. _**

"No! I want you to teach me or Miss Hanji to teach me Daddy!" Ensrahi gave a strangled cry, one of either pure spoiled intentions, or pure terror. She hadn't known anything else other then Levi, or Hanji. Or Eren.

"Seriously Ensrahi. Since when did you act like a spoiled child?" Levi grunted, hoisting the thrashing child over his shoulders. Her now thicker fists felt more like soft small pillows hitting his back; ironically- since he just came home from another exhibition… it hurt. More then he'd like to admit, but he wasn't about to worry her little head about something so trivial.

"I don't like anyone here, they're all either really weird or mean!" Ensrahi pounded against his back relentlessly, before stopping when Levi stumbled. Nearly dropping her, he just managed to stop against a wall and let Ensrahi land on her feet before leaning against the cold tile while Levi closed his eyes. Letting the world swim around him, Levi in relief when he managed to stop swimming in the last lingering bits of winter before feeling a small tug on his battered cloak.

"Daddy…? Are you alright?" She whispered lightly, looking up at him with worrisome eyes…

'Oh now you've done it… Don't look at me like that child. Don't look at me like I'm… human.' Levi cursed himself inwardly, before kneeling down before her with a weary look.

"Rahi… You know your alphabet correct?" He asked politely, Ensrahi nodding brilliantly. She knew how to spell her name, how to spell her father's name, how to get from the mess hall to the bedroom and to the library as well. She knew so much, so much that anytime that she answered something correctly- it made her father's eyes swell with pride.

"Of course I do! Do you want me to recite it for you?" She asked innocently, earning a small tired grin from Levi.

"No. Spell my full name." Levi requested, leaning to shift on his knees while he weakly leaned against the wall. Rani happily sat in front of him, unaware that he was in a lot of physical pain.

"Okay! It's… L… E… V-I…" While Ensrahi was slowly remembering his name, and doing a wonderful job at it, Levi was leaning against the wall. While the content warmth filled his chest, it was like a drug that instantly just made everything go away. The pain, the loss, the sorrow. Everything…

"Daddy…? You alright?" Rahi asked once more, Levi's eyes shooting open in a mild panic. Did something important happen? When did he drift off? Did she finish his name alright? Levi looked up at Rahi, noticing he had slid down the wall to fall asleep stiffly while she was spelling his name. How rude, he cursed himself for doing that to her.

"I'm… fine. I'm okay. Did you spell my name fully?" Levi asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Ensrahi frowned at him, worry filling her eyes once again.

"Levi… I stopped when you were sleeping." Rahi sighed, and sat down on the dirty ground in front of him. They were in the shadow of the corridors, the summer afternoon had changed to summer evening. Even the halls after a bustling trip to the outside was quiet; as it seemed Ensrahi had written sloppy notes at the end two entrances of the hall to take a different path. Less they want to wake an angry Colonel.

"…How long?" He murmured, the dull pain aching in his old and worn joints. Ensrahi smiled cutely, but refused to answer. Next to her, was food for the both of them, medicine and bandages. Some looked bloody and replaced.

"When did you learn how to do all this…?" Levi asked, sitting up stiffly and she quietly put some food in front of him. He smiled, nodding in thanks before taking the fork in hand and nibbling a little on some of the mess hall food. There was even tea ready for him too.

"Miss Hanji helped me when she found you collapsed on the wall… Plus she heard me screaming about going to the public school nearby." Ensrahi answered, using bigger words and prompt to the point descriptions. Levi knew she spoke this way, even though it hurt her head, so that way the injured man could understand her better. His smile ever slowly grew. Though he noticed that her cheeks were flushed at her mini tantrum. But Levi was more happy that she was acting like a child, then a thief and a survivalist.

"Well, thank you. You take care of me better then my own cadets." Levi ruffled her hair softly; her natural reaction to melt and meet his hand in a delicate, happy manner. But her smile soon faded, as she then asked a question he always had dreaded answering.

"Who died Levi?"

"What do you mean child?" Levi asked, nearly choking on his food. Nothing showed though and lucky for him, if he wasn't so used to having a cold demeanor when away from Ensrahi. She frowned quietly, looking at him with a concern so deep- he couldn't do anything but swallow the food he was at working on at the time, and sigh. Levi never wanted to discuss this type of thing with her, but as Rahi continually stared at him uncomfortably- eventually even the steel Corporal gave in.

"Promise me you won't freak out too much?" Levi asked, Rahi nodded in a serious response. The little girl knew he needed this, he had no one to vent to besides the scientist and the commander. Both busy, and both with their own burdens, Rahi knew that Levi technically had no one to turn to. That's when she saw it happen… The stoic face, the way his jaw clenched, how his knuckles turned white, and that his legs crossed. His eyes were else where, recollecting who he had lost this time. Their names… their faces.

Who they were. Souls lost to a chase of truth that even he wasn't so sure about.

"…Martin Gueve died." So said a name, a name that Ensrahi did not know- but was sure Levi did. She just nodded, listening to him quietly.

"He was nineteen. A cadet who had just joined not two months ago. He had a mother. A sister." Levi listed, as if he knew this cadet personally. But in all honesty, it was what he over heard when lecturing the boy to get back to his work.

"Saurun was his sister… Mary his mother. He was going to go home with his father from the Military Police and celebrate his sister's fifth birthday…" Levi murmured, slowly putting the fork down and pushing the food away as he simply closed his eyes.

'_Run sir!' Martin yelled, shoving Levi's horse out of the way. Just in time for a variant to stomp on him. Blood splattering in front of his eyes as disjointed appendages flew across the vacant field. Martin's blood slapping him in the face like cold water. They scrambled to keep formation together, and were in full retreat. But nothing worked… Nothing was ready for what came next. _

"Natalie Froe died as well… She was in Hanji's squad and one of the only people besides Moblit to be able to handle her ramblings. Hence why you would see her around sometimes. You know, she had a father. A father who wanted Erwin to marry her. Because her mom died in the Breaches. She wanted to be like her mom, and become a cadet." Levi sighed, seeing her smiling face in front of him.

_Natalie smiled grimly at him, their small group managing to get away from a variant nearby. She gave him a hearty salute, tears streaming down her face as she did so. _

_"Return to her sir! For all of us!" Natalie yelled, drawing the attention of more titans nearby. So flew away she did… Never to be seen again. He watched as she managed to hold off three ten foot titans before being split in half by a Jumper. Ironically, the ones she feared the most. _

"Oh… I really liked her…" Rahi murmured, watching as the scene unfolded in his eyes. He wasn't just listing off names… Levi was telling a story of what happened on their sudden retreat home. In his own way, and she dare not ask for details. For fear that he might cry, or tell her something that he didn't want to say.

"Francan Briow was a happy father. He had kids waiting for him at home. Three of them in fact. Tristan, Kylie, and Quill… He was a damn good Squad Leader. He was one of the people who were here before I joined." Levi murmured, earning a small scoff from Rahi. Not in disrespect but she did find his last statement to be quite the underwhelming one.

"Levi, you didn't join… Francan was one of the men who captured you. Forced you to join." Rahi pointed out lightly.

_Francan was torn, between running away and coming home to his kids… Or protecting his squad, who were all his kids in some sense. He looked at Levi for guidance as the titans were quickly closing around them. They were so few in numbers at this point. Even Eren was stuck, he couldn't move anymore, Mikasa was holding off as many as she could from Eren, and Armin was trying to figure out quickly how to get them out of this situation. Jean was herding panicking Cadets, Connie trying to protect their outside squads. Hanji listening to Sasha's instincts… All the while, Yimr and Christa were trying to keep a head count. Levi glanced around at his comrades, unknowingly answering Francan's question for him. Levi blinked in surprise as the man bumped his shoulder lightly. _

_'You must make it home. For her. For the child of the scouts.' Francan smiled brightly, even though he knew he was throwing his life away- even knowing that he had kids at home. Three tiny mouths waiting to greet their father at the door. Suddenly though, a lot of Cadets gave Levi a salute of pride… And sadness. _

_'For the child of the Scouts!' They had shouted, and suddenly turned back to the oncoming parade behind them…_

"…I had never seen so many people moved… To defend me. To defend what we stood for…" Levi couldn't tell Rahi, that she had moved so many people with her tiny presence here. Word, of course, had spread around the headquarters that Ensrahi was the victim of a titan bite that cost her ability to process memories everyday. At first, malice and hatred came from it. The jealousy of having such an innocence in this castle was beyond what they expected. But when Ensrahi began to wander the castle, and gave everyone a bit of hope- asking who they were, what families they had, who they fought for… She may not had remembered them the next day; but if she did, Ensrahi proudly went along to tell them their name, their families and why they fought. Eventually, the malice and jealousy turned to a sort of hidden hope. Of course, none of the cadets would openly admit it- as the military police would jump at the first chance to take Ensrahi away… Not just from Levi. But from all of them. In the end- their tiny, hopeful rituals sparked a need in the Corps. A deadly need to rid the words of titans, and to give their families a life they deserved. And for those who didn't have families, Rahi became their family. They would share stories. Moments. Memories. And Rahi tried so hard… to recall them all. That determination, the drive to keep going- knowing that even tomorrow, she may not know them; it was as if Rahi understood how to deal with them all… at a mere eight years old. Finally; his entire squad and half of the Corps came to Levi- thanking him, for bringing her here. For never giving up on her. While he was being thanked, Connie came up with the idea that Ensrahi was really fitting in with everyone, like she was everyone's desire to protect, or love, or care. Just like a child.

It was then on, she was deemed the Child of the Scouts. Sitting at the right hand of Humanity's Strongest…

Though… it was the one thing, that none of them told Rahi. Not wanting to burden her with such a weight, they let her go on innocently. None of the Corps wanted Rahi to know that she was one of the main reasons why they got up in the morning, or continued hard into the afternoon trainings… Or for those, who had nothing to lose, the reason why they died with honor. Why for those who had nothing, Rahi was everything. They were content to know that the father, who was the hope of their hope, would return home and care for Rahi in their place. A soul to stand besides Rahi and carry their hopes and dreams that they could never accomplish in a world like this, and hoped that she would find a world… Just like the one they hoped for. Suddenly, a tiny hand wiped away at Levi's unknown tears. When had he started crying…?

"…I'm sorry. It must have been really hard out there. Maybe one day I can join you?" Rahi asked, looking up at him with big pearly icy blue eyes. Levi frowned at the statement.

"Absolutely not." He snarled, causing Rahi to flinch slightly. But refused to pull away as he gave way to his silent tears.

'You have no idea… What you mean to so many people. And what they would do to make you safe.'

"Rahi…? Can you list off the names of people you know around here?" Levi asked quietly, perhaps some of the names she recalled might have made it out alive.

"Marian Charleston." Dead.

"Scarlet Nanvi" Dead.

"Gregory Devrat." Levi could recall seeing his body crunched by a five foot just plucking him out of the squad.

"Josuna Fren." Mortally injured… But alive. Just barely alive.

"Bertolt Hoover." Missing.

"Dimo Reeves."

"He comes around here?" Levi asked lightly, Rahi nodding happily.

"Continue. Sorry."

"Well there's Eld Jinn, Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith-"

"Why are you listing their names in alphabetical order?" Levi once again interrupted. Rahi shrugged.

"It's the easiest way I can remember them." Rahi smiled.

"Oh I really like Gunther Schultz! Did he make it out okay?" Ensrahi asked, Levi nodding. Sighing in content.

"Oh is Ymir around too?" Rahi asked, and Levi smiled at her. Good. At least most of the names she recalled were still alive. That would set her heart mostly at ease. Speak of one of them… Levi watched as Erwin turned down the hall they were currently sharing quietly, as he even took off his shoes politely to quiet his footsteps in respect that the note said-

"Daddy's sleeping. Please be quiet. Take another path. Or I'll beat the shit outta you."

It took him a few strides to reach the two of them, sharing a quiet- grieving moment together. He sat down next to the two, as he had brought a stack of paper work with him. Plus a couple blank parchments and ink for Ensrahi to practice writing on.

"See, little lady. I told you I'd return." Erwin smiled lightly, Ensrahi smiling back at him before looking at Levi.

"Well, he's awake now… But I don't think he's doing too well." She pointed out, grunting a little when Levi moved to give her a small, weak shove.

"I'm just fine, tattletale." He joked, before Ensrahi sat next to him and carefully snuggled up. Ensrahi patted the spot next to her.

"Would you care to join us, Commander Eyebrows?" She asked, Levi nearly laughed out loud. It earned a raised bushy eye brow at Levi in skepticism, but a couple innocent giggles from Rahi.

"I would like to. Thank you very much." Erwin then proceeded to scoot next to Ensrahi on the other side, before continuing to look over documents that needed to be either denied or signed.

Hanji eventually stopped by too, giggling and bursting with a lively hood that brightened the now dimming hall. Rahi was excited when she brought over lanterns to light the hall way in the gentle light of fireflies. Which she then left to go catch more with Armin and Christa, who happened to stop and glance by what was the commotion all about. Levi sighed in content, watching as more and more of his comrades came by. All of them, beaten and battered by this recent exhibition- sitting down with more food and drinks.

By the time Ensrahi came back with many fireflies, a whole party had been set up in that tiny hall. Lanterns strewn about everywhere, all of her friends were there. Her mom Petra, her uncles Oluo, Gunther, and Eld all sitting around Levi with Erwin and Hanji. Eren enjoying drinks and food with Mikasa, Armin, and Jean. With so many people she didn't know either randomly showing up as well- but judging by the looks on their faces, she had met them at some point. But the most important part, Levi was glowing with happiness. Yes, he looked grumpy. Yes, he was talking harshly to some of the cadets. But to Ensrahi, she could see him glowing with it.

"You know what they say about fireflies, Ensrahi?" Armin asked, breaking her concentration on Levi. She looked up at him curiously.

"No I don't… Armin?" Rahi slightly guessed, and he nodded happily in her remembrance of him.

"Well, rumor is… Fireflies are souls who have reincarnated. They say that they gravitate towards the people they most care about." Armin then pointed to the filled lanterns, and their filled jars. Swarms of fireflies lay fluttering around them, quietly buzzing in content.

"Look how many people care about you Ensrahi."

_**In memory of all those who have fallen, in both the Anime and Manga. **_


End file.
